Hasta que ella duerma
by Katsumi Kurosawa
Summary: Sabes que no te has convertido en lo que ella quería. Sin embargo regresas para volver a verla y te encuentras con la sorpresa de que ella tiene un hijo... AU YohXAnna en segunda persona
1. El tío

**Hasta que ella duerma**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 1**

**El tío**

Estas ahí parado como si la brisa del mar te impidiera caminar y tratando de que la imagen de la casa de playa no te hechice en toda su magnífica expresión.

La esperas.

Lo sabes…

Sólo por ella es que estás ahí, esperando verla una vez más y acariciar sus mechones dorados que se perfuman delicadamente y fascinan tus sentidos dejándote como un idiota de momento a otro.

Reaccionas. Haz descubierto que volvías a pensar en ella, tus piernas han vuelto a temblar y te has sentido como un adolescente que mira a su amor secreto.

Te rascas la cabeza. Suspiras y sonríes como es tu costumbre.

Das el paso para acercarte a la casa y miras la puerta como pensando "¿Será realmente buena idea que haya venido hoy?"

Alguien se adelanta a tu mano apunto de golpear la puerta puesto que esta se abre y te deja idiota con el puño levantado y la cara sorprendida.

Ahí está ella… ataviada con aquel hermoso vestido vino con lo botones sueltos de la parte superior, con el cual la conociste hace cuatro años, el cual le quitaste a besos y le juraste que tu amor sería eterno.

Es ella… es Anna…

Tu Anna.

Su cabello rubio se mueve al ritmo de tu corazón al igual que la poderosa brisa del mar.

Sus labios levemente coloreados de gloss rosa se separan lentamente para pronunciar con debilidad tu nombre…

**—Yoh… —**sus ojos se han dilatado mientras que la expresión de antes de verte se ha tornado espesa como si no hubiera una emoción clara—. **Hola…**

Sin embargo antes que puedas decir una sola palabra, un niño corre a la chica, abrazándose de sus muslos y la ve sonriente.

**—Hana, se cuidadoso que tenemos visita… —**ella lo levanta en sus brazos y le acomoda un mechón de cabello.

Notas que el pequeño no tendrá más de cuatro años, que sus cabellos rubios son como los de su madre… y que tiene rasgos muy tuyos.

**— ¿Quién es él?—**pregunta Hana mirándote con interés**—. Se parece mucho a Papá…**

Un nudo se forma en tu garganta impidiendo el paso de tu respiración y sientes como tus piernas cosquillean amenazando con debilitarse y dejarte caer.

_"¿Será posible?"_ piensas con las manos temblorosas sin quitar la vista del pequeño quien te mira con la misma curiosidad.

Lo repites en tu cabeza unas mil veces antes de darle el toque final a tu conclusión gritando que eres padre y la felicidad te invade esbozando una sonrisa…

Pero… ¿Por qué ella no te lo dijo?

**—Yoh… ¡viniste!**

Esa voz ha interrumpido tus pensamientos.

Él aparece tras ella. Aquel que tiene tu mismo rostro, aquel que cuando niños llamabas hermano.

El niño le pide un abrazo…

"_Papá" _lo llama, y tu mundo se desvanece al igual que la autenticidad de tu sonrisa.

Hao te ve. Te invita a pasar a la casa mientras Anna mantiene el perfil frío que siempre conociste.

**—La fiesta será un éxito… cuando te invité creí que no vendrías… mucho menos me imaginé que vendrías un día antes—**le oyes comentar mientras tus movimientos parecen de los de una persona ausente**— Anna llamó a Ren y a Horo quienes a su vez prometieron avisarle a Jun y a Pilika… yo te llamé y a Manta. Espero que nadie falte aunque el que siempre falta eres tú…**

Apenas y lo escuchas. Te has sentado en el silloncito rojo de la sala y miras como a cambiado la casa de playa en cuatro años.

Tu hermano está algo cambiado también. Su arrogancia se ha disminuido haciéndolo ver más elegante.

Pero sigue teniendo ese porte atlético de siempre y su cabello largo, atado en una coleta debido al calor del verano.

Sin embargo tú… tú sigues siendo ligeramente flacucho y tu actitud despreocupada sigue ahí… ¿Es que acaso todos han avanzado menos tú?

Sonríes. Sabes que no has querido volver porque Anna está ahí y no has podido hacer nada por ser el príncipe que ella quería que fueras…

—**Tú —**te dice el pequeño Hana después de bajarse de los brazos de Anna**—. Te pareces mucho a papá —**murmura altanero haciendo un puchero puesto que nadie le dice lo que pasa.

**—Soy el hermano de Hao —**le sonríes**—. Así que soy tu tío…**

Anna te mira. Lo sabes porque nunca te pudiste resistir a su mirada penetrante mucho menos al color de sus ojos.

Aprietas el puño. Darías el mundo porque Hana fuera tu hijo…

El pequeño estira los brazos hacia ti como pidiéndote un abrazo mientras se mantiene ceñudo con mordiendo su labio inferior en forma de puchero.

Lo rodeas de la cintura y lo levantas.

Él, confianzudo, recuesta su diminuta cabeza en tu hombro derecho y te dice que tiene sueño.

Tu corazón late con dureza cuando lo ves tallarse los ojos y bostezar como cuando eras niño. Tus manos cosquillean mientras que la emoción te embarga sin razón aparente.

_"La sangre llama" _piensas con crueldad porque sabes que eres su tío.

Suspiras.

Colocas al niño que se ha quedado profundamente dormido en la cuna que has hecho con los brazos.

Lo vez.

Sabes que tiene tu nariz.

Sabes que tiene la boca de Anna.

Sabes que tiene tus ojos…

Acaricias su cabello recordando con tristeza, casi decepción, que Hao es igual a ti.

Levantas la vista y ves como tu hermano lava platos mientras que Anna prepara la cena. La rabia te consume cuando Hao acaricia de momento a otro la cintura de la mujer que amas con cierta delicadeza y ella lo mira seria, sin abofetearlo como solía hacerlo.

_Hay algo entre ellos;_ te dicta tu conciencia mientras regresas la vista al pequeño que se ha robado tu corazón.

—**Nunca creí que tuvieras ese don con los niños —**la voz de Anna te saca del trance.

Te ha servido un refresco de sandía y lo deja en la mesa frente a ti, junto con el suyo.

—**Yo nunca creí que pudieras tener un hijo de Hao —**musitas entre indiferente, sonriente y rencoroso.

Ella titubea, luego se ríe como nerviosa y se sonroja en lo que vuelve a calmarse mirando a otro lado.

Logras soltar una mano y la alargas para alcanzar el refresco y llevártelo a la boca como por inercia.

La miras; está seria de nuevo y como siempre. Sabes que no ha cambiado su mal carácter aunque la impresión de la risa anterior no diga mucho.

Te sientes atraído a su boca y tentado a besarla…

Pero abandonas la idea y sólo la miras con gesto de reproche. Ella te ve, levanta una ceja y adopta la misma mirada de reproche más una pizca ácida de rencor.

Sí. Le reprochas haberse metido con Hao poco después de que le juraras que te convertirías en lo que ella quería.

Sin embargo ella te reprochaba no haber regresado aunque tú no sabías del niño ni de su relación con Hao y porque aun no eres lo que esperaba.

_Jaque mate._

Alguien toca la puerta.

Hao corre a abrir porque seguramente sabe quien es.

La pequeña Opacho abraza a Hao con alegría y tras ella viene Manta.

Todos te saludan. Manta te ve entre preocupado y asustado por tener a Hana en tus brazos.

Intuyes que él ya lo sabía y por supuesto, no te lo había dicho.

Entre el ruido, el pequeño rubio se despierta. Todos lo ven expectantes de su reacción puesto que el niño es poseedor de una gracia sobrenatural.

**— ¡PAPÁ! —**le grita a Manta y se avienta a abrazarlo en lo que todos se ríen.

Te quedas estático… ¿No se supone que el padre de Hana es Hao?

**—Mira —**y te señala como si fueras su diversión**—. Es como papá pero dice que es mi tío…**

Todos se ríen, excepto Anna quien se oculta de ti. Lo sabes porque está parada justo de tras de Hao.

Pero justo antes de que el niño siga haciendo sus curiosas caritas, alguien más toca la puerta.

**— ¡Papá! —**vuelve a gritar Hana cuando la puerta se abre.

Tras la puerta saluda sonriente Horokeu Usui y lo invitan a pasar.

**—Ya te he dicho que a él no lo llames papá… —**Anna ha tomado a su hijo por la cintura y lo levanta con suavidad.

**—Pero también me cuida —**sus ojitos tiernos la hacen sonreír.

**—Pero Horo es más bien como el perro… ¿También te cuida no?**

Todos se ríe menos el aludido puesto que se ha puesto rojo y la vena del coraje salta en su cabeza mientras grita "¡HEY!"

Ves la escena con una extraña sensación. ¿Por qué todos eran sus padres?

**—Es hora de cenar —**y todos se sientan en la mesa en lo que Anna y Opacho se ayudan a servir.

**—Tío… tío… es hora de cenar —**Hana ha capturado tu dedo índice con su manita y te jala con una sonrisa.

¿Tío? ¿Y por qué tío?

**—Voy —**te levantas y él aparentemente te lleva de la mano.

Te ríes. Le has dicho que eres su tío ¿Qué esperabas?

Ahora irán todos a cenar mientras te quedas con la duda del origen de Hana…

Continuará

**Notas del autor.**

Muy bien, pruebo un fic en segunda persona. No se aburran!!!!

HANA!!! KAWAII!!!!

Ciao

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!


	2. Sufrimiento

**Hasta que ella duerma**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 2**

**Sufrimiento**

La cena terminó entre risas y bostezos…

Tú, te has quedado triste mientras miras al techo de la sala en donde todos acampan incluyendo a Hao. Eso te da la idea de que Anna no quiere que nadie sepa de lo que ocurre entre ellos.

Y sin embargo…

Sabes que tienes que hablar con ella. Sabes que tarde o temprano debe ser así.

**—Habla con ella —**susurra Manta como leyéndote la mente en lo que todos se duermen**— Debes saber que Hana es llamado así por la combinación del nombre de su padre y madre… —**después se queda roncando medio muerto sin decirte más.

La duda te carcome.

Por supuesto que concluyes porque tu nombre se lee "Ha" y al combinarlos diría Hana…

Qué ingeniosa.

Quieres que ella te diga que Hana es tuyo…

Cierras los ojos sintiendo la emoción creciente y ves a tu alrededor después. Todos duermen profundamente y sin excepción.

Te levantas tratando de no mover a Manta ni a Horo que duerme en el lado contrario.

Te escabulles a la habitación de Anna con la habilidad de un gato.

Abres la puerta de la chica con cuidado

**—Cuando escuché movimientos extraños, me puse alerta…**

Te quedas paralizado. La ves ahí; ha encendido la luz y te mira indiferente, cruzada de brazos.

Espera que le expliques lo que querías… Sin embargo no te resistes a tus deseos.

La tomas de la cintura y la acercas a tu cuerpo sintiendo el contacto provocar tu instinto.

Ella te mira asustada, más bien, sorprendida. Apoya las manos en tu pecho como para separarse un poco de tu cuerpo y mirarte bien a los ojos.

**— ¿Qué pretendes? —**te pregunta con la voz congelada.

Pero el tiempo en el cual la conociste aprendiste a diferenciar los sentimientos de la chica de mal carácter.

Así que sabes perfectamente que sus piernas tiemblan y trata de que no lo notes tensando su cuerpo.

Hueles su cuello fino. Sigue teniendo aquel embriagador perfume… aquel _"__Égoïste__"_ de Chanel, que le compró su madre cuando tenía cuatro años para que lo usara en su adolescencia.

Acaricias su cintura mientras la miras fijo transformando tu habitual fachada tranquila y relajada al animal que llevas por dentro. Tus ojos se dilatan, tu boca se saborea.

La mantienes firme y la estrechas con más firmeza logrando que sus preciosos labios choquen con los tuyos y los captures para acariciarlos con salvajismo, darle provocativos mordiscos y beber de ellos cual vino de excelente cosecha.

Ella se separa con dificultad y te mira entre confundida y enojada.

Tú le sonríes de una forma boba. Siempre te salías con la tuya de esa manera.

Ella mira a su alrededor como buscando con que golpearte pero sólo miraba el reloj de su mesita de noche.

**— ¿Qué se supone que te propones? —**te pregunta enfurecida pero mansa.

**—Soy un imbécil —**le dices sin dejar de sonreír**—. No por lo que trato de hacer sino por que no regresé —**besas la mano que hace poco capturaste mientras Anna te sigue con la vista.

**—Eso ya pasó —**te responde cruel.

**—Sabes que no —**debes ser altanero**—. Sabes que hay una prueba fuerte…**

**— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?**

**—Hana…**

Anna se queda callada y seria. Se cruza de brazos y suspira sólo para decirte:

**— ¿Qué con mi hijo? —**poniendo énfasis en el "mi".

Sonríes. Sabes que quiere salirse del tema o hacerse la desentendida porque la has pillado.

**—Que también es mi hijo —**susurras con un dejo de alegría.

**— ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo es?—**ante su respuesta seca tratas de no perder la esperanza.

**—Se parece a mí —**pero aun lo dudas—** Ya sé que su nombre se lo debe a la unión del de sus padres—**la miras fijo aunque temeroso—** El kanji "hoja" de mi nombre se lee "Ha" y con el tuyo…**

Ella sonríe. Te has quedado estático porque eso no siempre quiere decir buenas noticias.

**—"Hao" se escribe con el mismo kanji "hoja" al igual que tu nombre —**dice sin borrar su sonrisa manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Un vacío se ha apoderado de tu estómago mientras sientes el frío de los celos recorrer tu sangre.

Respiras con dificultad y sabes que tu rostro saca a flote todos los sentimientos.

Ella aun sonríe pero te mira con un semblante de venganza.

**—Así que no hay prueba de que las cenizas estén aun aquí. Por favor: sal de mi habitación…**

Ha pronunciado cada una de las palabras de una forma cruel y casi sádica.

No ha cambiado nada. Así la conociste.

Le das una última sonrisa, haces una reverencia y susurras "_Buenas noches, Anna_"

Sales.

Pasas por la sala repleta de gente hasta el pórtico de la casa y corres por la arena fresca bajo la luz de la luna.

Corres…

_Sólo corres…_

Te repites que has sido un tonto, un imbécil…

Si hubieras regresado, quizá sería tu esposa. Le habías prometido un mes… y no volviste.

Ella tiene razón y es lo que más te duele.

Ahora, tiene un hijo de Hao.

Ya no te ama.

Quizá existe la posibilidad de que ella nunca te amo. Quizá sólo te entregó su cuerpo por una mera ilusión…

Seguramente descubrió que el que le convenía era Hao y por eso lo ató a ella con Hana…

Las lágrimas se juntan en tus ojos y se deslizan por tus mejillas con un sabor amargo.

Te detuviste después de haber corrido un kilómetro. Has caído de rodillas en la arena blanca y las olas amenazan con rozar tu piel.

Las lágrimas no cesan.

Tu corazón se ha roto. Puedes sentir las piezas cuando respiras, cuando sollozas, que se hacen más que añicos, se hacen polvo…

………………………

Lo miras desde la ventana. Lo viste correr…

Se perdió de vista.

Las lágrimas han surcado tu rostro.

Sales de tu habitación con una mano en los labios. Él te besó… el despertó aquel sentimiento que creíste dormido. Aquel que cosquilleó en tu interior cuando lo viste…

Entras a la habitación de Hana y lo ves dormido plácidamente en su cama.

Lloras aun.

Tú bebé ha crecido. No puedes creer que hayas tenido a ese pedazo de cielo a los quince años…

Te acercas a la cama. Te metes a ella y abrazas a tu hijo con dulzura.

**—Mamá… ¿Tienes miedo a los monstruos otra vez? —**te murmura cuando responde a tu abrazo.

**—Sí… —**le respondes mientras tus lágrimas se hacen más gruesas.

**—No te preocupes. Yo te protegeré…**

Y se queda dormido rodeándote con sus pequeños bracitos.

Era por tu niño…

Por tu niño no ibas a volver a portarte como una adolescente y no ibas a volver a ilusionarte con él… ese quien te dejó…

Que jugó contigo y te engatusó para que te le entregaras…

Pero qué estúpida… y tu que lo amabas y pensabas que él también te amaba…

Ese desgraciado…

Ese que te dejó sufriendo…

Continuará

Notas del autor:

Aquí el segundo cap. Gracias por los Reviews…

Mmmm… bueno… un Yoh medio OCC pero nadie sabe como se portaría el en tal situación o.o XD

Ok… me preguntan por entre azul y buenas noches…

o.o ah… lean me he de comer esa tuna y ahí les digo por qué XD

No digo más.

Ciao

Y…

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!!!!


	3. La chica de la playa

**Hasta que ella duerma**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 3**

**La chica de la playa**

_Años antes_**……**

Estas sentado a la orilla de la playa.

Junto a la palmera y bajo el sol.

Daba miedo que Hao pudiera conseguir su fin maquiavélico y logró llevarte al mar ese día en el cual estas deprimido porque has terminado con tu novia.

Pero… ¿Sería verdad que Tamao no era para ti?

Tamao no fue contigo al mar; obvias las razones. Sin embargo, ella también es amiga de todos los que están ahí: Manta, Horo-Horo, Pilika, Ren, Jun, Opacho, Hao y… por supuesto… tú.

Tienes dieciséis años. Es por eso que piensas que eso de Tamao es una estupidez para deprimirte; sientes que le estás dando mucha importancia a lo que no funcionó con la pelirrosa.

Suspiras. La brisa del mar te trae aquel olor maravilloso… te saboreas y vuelves a llenar tus pulmones de aquel puro aire.

**—**_**Chanel**_**—**susurras adivinando el aroma que ha hechizado tus sentidos.

Tamao ha quedado muy lejos cuando buscas a la dueña de semejante aroma.

La vez. Es una chica rubia que camina solitaria por la playa con las sandalias en mano, un sombrero de palma cubriendo sus rasgos a la sombra y un lindo vestido color vino, levemente corto.

Tendrá tu edad o más pequeña.

_Que cosa más linda…_

La sigues con la mirada y gracias a Kami ella no lo ha notado.

Se mueve con ritmo, balanceando las proporcionadas caderas al son del caminar de sus torneadas piernas.

Se ha sentado entonces a metros de tu presencia mientras se quita el maravilloso vestido vino y te deja ver el precioso bañador color azul de dos piezas que muestran su imponente figura.

Te quedas petrificado.

Notas que tus rodillas tiemblan. No sabes exactamente por qué… si es el hecho que el bañador le queda excelente o… que es hermosa o… que sabes que es amor a primera vista.

El sol la acaricia y de momento piensas que quieres alargar uno de tus rayos para tocarla…

Te levantas torpe.

Tratas de dirigirte a ella pero estás atontado. Te ríes de ti mismo puesto que ó estás muy enamorado… o es el hecho de que tus piernas se han dormido de tanto tiempo que llevabas sentado esperando un milagro como ese.

Es entonces cuando tomas el valor y fuerza, te acercas a la _niña de cuerpo dorado… _sólo necesitas hablarle.

**—Hola, Hao… no te había visto —**te dice cuando estás a medio metro de ella.

Tratas de decirle que no eres Hao pero tus piernas se hacen de mantequilla y estás algo ocupado tratando de sostenerte en pie.

**— ¿Puedo sentarme? —** intentas decir y ella asiente como si quisiera decir "¿Q_ué más me da…?"_

**—La última vez que te vi, tenías el cabello muy largo… —**susurra dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás con la intención de que el sol llegue hasta el último rincón de su cuello mientras que se apoya con sus manos.

Te le quedas viendo nada disimulado a aquel par de divinas formas que se irguen ante ti como esperando al contacto con tus manos.

Sonríes y tratas de desviar la vista, tu sonrojo se hace más evidente a los rayos del sol.

—**Yo… —**comienzas**—. Yo no soy Hao.**

Ella analiza tu mirar y se da cuenta que lo que dices es cierto.

**—Asakura Yoh…** —extiendes tu mano y te da la suya.

**—De todas formas eres su hermano… ¿No es así?—**te escudriña cual cucaracha aplastada y continúa viendo el mar**—. No habías venido ¿Cierto?**

**—Pues… no—**te rascas la cabeza y tratas de capturar el punto que ella mira. Pronto te das cuenta de que ella sigue siendo sólo "ella"**—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —**sueltas con poco tacto, como es característico de ti.

**—Kyouyama Anna —**susurra.

Le sonríes de forma boba. Anna se te queda viendo como indiferente…

Es fría, lo sabes, pero hay algo en ella que te gusta mucho y no sabes porqué. Sólo quieres quedarte ahí a ver la brisa jugar con su cabello.

**—Lindo tu vestido —**le sueltas al asar y ella te ve como si fueras un maniático sexual**—. Lo digo con buenas intenciones**—haces un puchero cual niño de seis años.

Ella se limita a regresar su gesto de desconfianza al de indiferencia.

**— ¿Vives aquí? —**le preguntas nuevamente al asar puesto que te has dado cuenta que ella se resiste a una conversación.

**—No… —**musita**— Por ahora vivo en Morioka. Pero nací en Aomori y cuando era más pequeña venía con mis padres a esta playa, tenían una casa aquí.**

**— ¿O sea que vendieron la casa?**

**—No. Es mía… o lo será al menos cuando sea mayor de edad —**agrega sin perder ese matiz helado en cada palabra**—. Dije "tenían" porque murieron cuando tenía ocho años.**

**—Lo siento —**te sientes estúpido.

Pasa un rato en un silencio incómodo.

—** ¿Estarás en la fiesta? —**te sorprende rompiendo el silencio.

**—Sí —**susurras simple**—. A eso me trajeron… aparte de olvidar a mi ****ex-novia.**

Vuelve a guardar silencio.

Tontamente te imaginas que ha de estar feliz de enterarse de que estás libre. Eres un niño muy iluso… sólo eso se cruzó en tu mente después de semejante pensamiento idiota.

**— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —**calculas antes de que conteste.

**—Quince —**tus cálculos han fallado puesto que la has creído de tu edad**— ¿Y tú?**

**—Dieciséis —**miras tus pies con interés.

Después se despide excusando que sus tutores quizá estaban preocupados aunque a ella no le importa mucho.

Después te dice que espera verte y hablar contigo en la fiesta porque no todos los amigos de Hao le caen bien.

Te quedas aun en la arena con el corazón latiendo con fuerza y tus ojos perdidos en el cielo.

Más tarde, tratas de que algún tipo de ropa no se vea tan desaliñado pero aun fresco porque al entrar la noche, hizo un calor similar al del día.

La fiesta de Hao estaba muy animada. Sobre todo cuando el baile era el centro de atención.

De pronto entre el ruido y la brisa salina vuelves a sentir aquel aroma del perfume caro.

**—Hola —**dice a tus espaldas y te sobresaltas.

Giras en tu eje y la encuentras con su vestidito azul y sandalias a juego.

**—Horrendo ¿No es así?—**se refiere a su atuendo**—. Mis tutores me obligan a vestirme de color… creen que tengo una fijación con el negro.**

**—Pues te queda bonito —**le sonríes y ella baja la vista y su cabello cubre los rasgos más destacados de su lindo rostro

Parece que no quiere que veas su expresión. Quizá sonríe y es cruel al no mostrártelo.

**— ¡Anna! **

**—El día se ha arruinado —**susurra la rubia girando lentamente la cabeza para ver a Hao Asakura acercándose a ambos.

**—Ya conocías a mi hermano… que bien… —**su tono es algo entre burlón y celoso.

Anna le regala una sonrisa sarcástica.

**—Voy por un refresco ¿te traigo uno, Anna? —**no sabes cual es la razón de decirle eso.

Ella asiente.

No quieres dejarla. Menos con él… que mata a toda mujer que ve y la convierte en su seguidora zombie.

Tomas unos vasos y los ves de lejos. Ella sigue indiferente mientras responde una que otra pregunta de Hao.

Cuando estás por regresar con ellos hechas otro vistazo y tu hermano acaricia levemente el hombro de Anna.

Estás en un trance de enojo. Sólo hasta que sientes la mano izquierda algo fría es que te percatas que has hecho pedazos uno de los vasos.

**—No te preocupes Yoh —**Horo se ha acercado a ti**—. Ella no le hará caso nunca. Es muy inteligente puesto que sabe quien tiene malas intenciones… además… cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…**

¡CLAP!

**—Todas sus conversaciones terminan así —**termina Ren quien se ha acercado también.

Ves a Hao sonreír. No puedes creer que le divierta ser abofeteado.

Al parecer, a ella también le divierte porque por fin sonríe cruelmente.

**—A él le fascina que ella haga eso —**agregó Horo sin importancia**— ¿Desde cuando la conoces?**

**—Hoy en el mar.**

**—Nunca le hemos hablado. Nosotros la conocemos de vista desde el verano pasado… —**susurró Ren dando un elegante sorbo a su vaso.

**—Seh… **

Te acercas entonces mientras Hao se ríe, despidiéndose. Dice que hay muchos invitados a los cuales no les ha dado la bienvenida.

Anna te mira y recibe su vaso.

Después de unas horas, te dice que te invita a ir a su casa un rato, que sus tutores la han dejado sola, como había pedido.

Le has dicho que sí…

Mientras caminas por la playa sientes algo siniestro que va despertando cuando comienzas a sentir confianza con alguien.

**—Les pedí que me dejaran un tiempo más y accedieron porque saben que esa casa es de mis padres —**susurró cuando caminaban por la arena blanca que iluminaba la luna.

**—Que raro a tu edad y te dejen sola… —**sonríes como bobo.

**—Fue más difícil de lo que crees… **

Pronto llegan a lo que parece una elegante casa de playa con el pórtico de madera, sillas colocadas estratégicamente para ver la luna y el mar, y un tinte solitario, provocado por la nada.

**—Quieres pasar o nos quedamos aquí —**levanta su poderoso mirar hacia ti y las piernas se te hacen de gelatina.

**—Aquí está bien…**

Te sientas en una de esas curiosas sillas y puedes mecerte en ella cosa que te fascina. Tratas de no hacerlo porque sabes que te verías totalmente tonto.

La brisa salina se siente excelente en lo que la frescura del aire nocturno hace un buen contraste con el aparente calor.

La luna se irgue poderosa ante ustedes y sabes que estas embriagándote de esa chica. No sabes si eso es peligroso o puede ser lo mejor que va a pasarte en la vida.

La banda sonora de la noche es el sonido del mar quien danza con la luna en un perfecto vaivén.

Pronto Tamao vuelve a tu cabeza.

**—Mamá dice que debo encontrar a una niña muy linda—**dices sin ningún rumbo y de momento ha parecido una insinuación**—, que debe ser lo opuesto a mí: que se tome las cosas en serio, que sea ambiciosa aunque no exagere, que vea por mi bienestar… no sé si me aconsejaba o me insultaba…**

Te detienes.

Sabes que Tamao no tiene nada de lo que quería tu madre para ti y aun menos…

Anna sigue callada escuchando tus niñerías y siendo lo suficientemente madura para tratar de entender a tu madre.

**—Pero papá dice que debo olvidar lo que dice mamá y tratar de que la chica me robe el corazón a la primera y así averiguar si ella me corresponde —**te ríes como el idiota que eres pensando que ya sabes de donde sacaste eso idiota**—. Pero también dice que es difícil que una chica me robe el corazón a la primera y ha tenido razón… también dice que hay que esperar a que el gusto se convierta en cariño y suba peldaños hasta convertirse en amor…**

**— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —**dice simple, directa, como notando que tramas algo aunque en verdad no es así.

**—Por nada en especial… —**suenas muy sincero**—. Sólo reflexionaba en la verdad tan obvia… ella y yo no funcionamos y sé por qué…**

Ella hace un ruidito. No sabes si es porque le importa un pepino tu vida o simplemente le parece raro que trates de hablarle de algo que consideraría personal.

**— ¿Y tú?—**sacas de repente**— ¿Cuál sería tu hombre ideal?—**has sonado tan cursi que te ha dado risa.

Ella lo piensa. Continúa callada, como malhumorada pero parece ser que esa es su manera de ser.

**—Mamá quería que me casara con un príncipe—**comienza como si le desagradara la cursilería de sus palabras**—. Caballeroso, nada holgazán, que supiera valerse por sí mismo, que se atreva a dejar todo por mí… refinado… musculoso… no sé… tú sabes… también tienes madre… **

**—Pero no sé lo que una madre querría para su hija…**

Ella suspira. De alguna manera intuyes que Anna realmente quiere un hombre como el que quería su madre. Si no es por gusto propio, talvez en honor a la memoria de la mujer que sólo quería el bien para su hija.

Se quedan callados nuevamente…

Sabes que te gusta hasta ese punto de la noche. Es muy agradable estar con ella.

A la mañana siguiente regresas a su casa y la invitas a pasear por la playa.

Ella accede.

Paseas con ella el resto del mes y la emoción crece. Te despiertas todos los días para verla, te duermes pensando en ella.

Es tan raro lo que llegas a sentir por alguien que apenas conoces. Es tan fuerte la confianza que llegas a sentir por ese alguien.

Sin embargo después de tanto tiempo que pasan paseando por esa playa, se lo dices.

Sí, se lo dices.

Tu corazón late con rapidez y sientes como tus manos han aumentado su temperatura mientras esperas a que ella te responda.

Has elegido el lugar, junto a la palmera y bajo el sol donde la conociste, para decírselo.

Tartamudeaste un poco pero por fin pudiste sacarlo.

Diez segundos parecen horas cuando ella despega los labios lentamente para sonreír.

Crees que estás muerto y que se va a reír de ti…

**—Sí —**te dice entonces con una sonrisa.

Una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que ella te ha regalado en exclusiva.

La abrazas.

Kami…

No puedes creerlo…

Ella ha dicho que sí… ella es tu novia…

Levanta el rostro y te ve sin borrar su sonrisa. Estas tentado…

Bajas la vista a su boca acercas la tuya para depositar un beso suave en lo que rodeas su cintura…

En serio estás enamorado…

Continuará…

**Notas del autor:**

Mmmm… es curioso lo que escribo después de una cita con el ortodoncista y modifiquen mis frenos. Porque si señor, tengo brakets! Braces! Frenos… como quieran decirles… uuU ya llevo los dos años y espero que me los quiten y será pronto.

Mmm y eso que importa, importa el fic…

Por fin escribo un capítulo largo OH!!!! KAMI!!!! Bueno, nueve hojas de Word es algo… o no? xDDDD por lo menos para mí lo es, que de seis hojas no pasaba.

Este capítulo como se dieron cuenta ya, es de hace unos años, la edad de Hana para ser exactos.

No quise empezar la historia con esto porque… no sé, amo las historias que te plantean las consecuencias y luego te dicen los actos que llevaron a esas.- Kami… que soy complicada.

Algunas ideas me las dio la canción "la chica de ipanema" que interpreta Jarabe de Palo en español. Porque originalmente viene del portugués, Garota de Ipanema

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado…

Ja ne!!!

Ciao…

Y… Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. La despedida

**Hasta que ella duerma**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 4 **

**La despedida**

Has paseado de la mano con ella por toda la playa.

No cabes en ti mismo de felicidad…

Hasta que esa mañana una llamada de tu madre cambia tus planes y derrumba tu mundo en menos tiempo de lo que jamás te imaginaste.

Ella tiene razón. Ya faltaste una semana a clases por estar con la rubia y el regaño de mamá ha sido bastante severo.

La citaste esa noche.

Quieres despedirte de buena forma, explicarle que las circunstancias piden una separación física durante un lapso.

Sin embargo las palabras de Anna suenan en tu cabeza… _"Caballeroso, nada holgazán, que supiera valerse por sí mismo, que se atreva a dejar todo por mí… refinado… musculoso… no sé… tú sabes… también tienes madre…"_

**—No soy nada de lo que ella quiere… —**aquel murmullo sólo lo has oído tú.

La miras delicadamente.

Han llegado de nueva cuenta a la casa de playa de Anna y le has pedido que vista aquel atuendo color vino con el que la conociste.

No sabes por qué ha accedido con tanta facilidad, pero así es, lo tiene puesto y le queda maravilloso.

La casa por dentro es simplemente sublime. De decorados rústicos a cierto punto, bambú por todas partes y muebles de mimbre de lo más fino.

Todo dorado, beige y café, aunque vivo, de alguna manera, vivo.

Ella te sirve algo de refresco de sandía que había preparado.

Estás sentado en uno de esos sillones para dos a los cuales les llaman "love sit"…

El refresco aunque está delicioso, pasa con dificultad por tu garganta. En realidad no sabes que tu rostro y tus actos te delatan.

Anna te ve fijo y eso hace que te pongas frío.

Se sienta a tu lado y te ve aún.

Sientes de pronto una necesidad de disfrutar tus últimos momentos con ella. Se nota puesto que no puedes alejar tus manos de su cuerpo por un segundo.

Te mira extrañada cuando le atraes a ti con uno de tus brazos y es tan pequeña que no haces esfuerzo alguno.

Vuelves a buscar su boca. No quieres perder aquel dulce sabor que se ha vuelto tu adicción.

La sueltas sin quererlo.

Ella hace un ruido que interpretas como un "¿Qué te pasa?". Con eso sabes que tienes que decirle.

Antes de que comiences, la rubia se levanta y se dirige a la ventana y ve el mar moverse triste ante sus ojos.

**—Ese movimiento del mar ha sido siempre como noticias tristes para mí… —**dice y tratas de armarte de valor para no lastimarla con más tiempo.

**—Tengo algo muy importante que decirte… —**susurras con apremio, te levantas y te acercas a la ventana mientras notas como su cabello se mueve con la brisa.

Ella se acomoda un mechón dorado, como si esperara con paciencia que le expliques por qué has estado comportándote de esa manera tan extraña.

**—Por el tono en el cual lo dices parece una muy mala noticia —**mira al piso como si ya supiera lo que vas a contar.

**—Me voy… regreso a Izumo—**tratas de decir pero es de alguna manera muy difícil de sacar**—. Mañana…**

Ella mira al piso todavía.

Se ha quedado tensa.

Parece que oscila entre temblar y quedarse quieta y es por eso que parece rígida.

No voltea, ve a la nada y te sientes el desgraciado más maldito que existe.

Das un paso y la abrazas por la espalda.

Ella se ha quedado tan inmóvil que da miedo. Su silencio es muy extraño aunque sepas que desde siempre ella no habla mucho.

**— ¿Cómo es que me lo dices justamente hoy? —**musita quedamente y no encuentras una emoción clara en sus palabras.

**—No lo sabía. Mamá me llamó en la mañana…**

**— ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? —**pregunta dándose la vuelta para levantar la vista, escudriñarte e intimidarte.

**—Ah —**vacilas. Aquella mirada tiene un efecto poderoso en ti**—. No lo sé…**

Tratas de desviar la mirada pero es tan penetrante que te obliga a ver.

Sin embargo sus ojos cristalinos han derrumbado tus defensas y tu única salvación es abrazarla más fuerte.

Miserable no es una palabra que alcance a describirte. Algunos insultos fuertes se te ocurren…

De hecho no hay palabra alguna, insulto alguno que lo logre.

**—Un mes… —**le dices algo desesperado**—. Lo prometo, volveré en un mes… vas a esperarme junto a la misma palmera y bajo el sol… a las cuatro de la tarde. Regresaré por ti y te convertirás en mi esposa.**

**—Yoh… —**musita ella y por fin responde a tu abrazo escondiendo su rostro en tu pecho, provocando que unas lágrimas corran por tus mejillas.

Lo logró. ¿Cómo? ¿Es tan impetuoso lo que sientes por ella?

Te acaricia la espalda con delicadeza. Agradables escalofríos recorren tus sentidos mientras lo hace.

Es increíble lo mucho que estimula tu olfato con el perfume, tu oído con su voz, el tacto con sus manos, el gusto con su boca…

Bajas la cabeza y besas su cuello lentamente provocando que Anna ladee la cabeza para que tengas mejor acceso.

La estrechas en tus brazos. Sabes que lo que sientes no puedes demostrarlo de otra manera.

**—Te amo –**murmuras convencido.

Ella se queda quieta. Sientes que de alguna manera no te cree… claro, es inverosímil amar a alguien en tan poco tiempo…

Acaricias su cintura.

**—Te amo… —**recitas nuevamente mientras continúas besando el terso cuello y ella responde con pequeños suspiros.

Repites esas dos palabras fuertes y ella te mira a los ojos para enterarse de la verdad.

_Te amo_,vuelves a repetir. Los ojos de ella se vuelven espesos.

Te adueñas de sus labios y ella corresponde suavemente ante tu arranque de instinto.

Nunca habías sentido algo así.

Feroz…

Trazas el camino de besos desde su boca, su mentón, su cuello, su pecho, quitas con una habilidad desconocida los primeros botones de su vestido color vino y en cada abertura besas la piel que se va descubriendo.

Ella cierra los ojos.

Parece tomar el acto con mucha madurez.

No sabes lo que te pasa. Te das cuenta que te estás sobrepasando de los límites y sin embargo ella no te detiene.

El último de los botones marca un beso tuyo en ambos muslos y Anna salta ante tu atrevimiento.

Te levantas para volver a su boca y la rubia se ve tan dulce que hasta la ves… inocente.

Supones que lo es y tal hecho provoca más seguridad en tu persona y la tomas de la mano. La llevas a su cuarto…

Apagas la luz.

No imagina cuan nervioso estás.

Vuelves a su boca tratando de no parecer lo que eres… un abusivo…

Ella sigue respondiendo dulce.

Apenas rozas el vestido y provocas que se caiga de los hombros de la chica. Observas su cuerpo con cautela ya que sabes lo tímida que es.

Acaricias su espalda mientras capturas el lóbulo izquierdo de su diminuta oreja. Logras arrancarle más suspiros.

La empujas ligeramente y provocas que se baje de sus lindas sandalias negras.

No se anima a quitarte la ropa, así que comienzas por desatar tu camisa botón a botón.

Cuando vas por e tercero ella levanta ambas manos y detiene las tuyas.

Te quedas quieto. Piensas por un segundo que se ha arrepentido de lo que comenzaste… sin embargo en un movimiento más continúa quitando los botones y cuando nada une la camisa la jala débilmente y esta cae también.

Le sonríes. Ella te besa de nuevo y sus manos capturan el broche de tus pantalones. Lo desata y de un dos por tres ambos visten sólo su ropa interior.

La abrazas. Te quedas estático un momento esperando que ella piense las cosas y te detenga pero sólo recuesta la cabeza en tu hombro en lo que tú miras su cama con temor.

Sigues acariciando su espalda y te topas con el broche del sujetador. Sonríes… Hao te ha contado que al principio es difícil de quitar…

Te concentras al tacto y lo quitas tratando de no parecer estúpido.

Ella abstiene el aliento…

Aquello es como confirmar la culminación.

Sin quitar la prenda caminas hasta tropezar y caer con ella en la cama, miras sus ojos y vuelves a besarla.

Es ahí cuando deslizas la prenda y un vacío en el estómago te avisa que falta sólo una…

Ella se adelanta a tu acto y coloca las manos en tus boxers para deslizarlos lentamente y quitártelos.

Contienes el aliento.

Sólo una…

Una prenda…

Tomas las bragas y las deslizas también…

Es ahora cuando la vez a los ojos y te pierdes en ellos…

Te colocas sobre ella… tienes algo de miedo por continuar…

Te introduces levemente…

Escuchas sus suspiros.

De momento a otro en el cual te ha desquiciado el calor interno, ella suelta un grito reprimido.

Te asustas.

Mantiene los ojos cerrados…

**—Abrázame —**musita extendiendo sus brazos y la obedeces por sentirte culpable.

Continúas el vaivén. Anna no vuelve a gritar.

Estás ocupado en asimilar todo eso que sientes, la primera vez que lo sientes; lo disfrutas sin poner peros…

Llega el momento en el cual percibes como eso que en tu vida te imaginaste sentir… aquello maravilloso, placentero, delicioso, llega a su fin.

Te detienes.

Te recuestas en su pecho mientras jadeas débilmente, aferrándote a la cintura de esa, la mujer que amas.

Anna acaricia tu cabello.

_Qué he hecho…_ te preguntas de manera estúpida. Como si fuera un shock darte cuenta ya con la cabeza fría.

Te recuestas a su lado; la abrazas…

No las soltarás…

—**Voy a amarte por la eternidad…**

Continuará…

**Notas del autor:**

Sí… como pueden notar, me equivoqué de capítulo pero aquí está el verdadero, porque había subido el de Entre azul y buenas noches en este… u.u Error de tecleo xDDDDDD

Espero no me haya pasado de la clasificación que traté de no hacerlo… ya sé, he escrito cosas peores pero creo que esta vez entro en la clasificación T… XDDDD

Bien cursi el fin del cap pero… mmm… bueno xDDDDD

JAJAJAJA

Bueno… más rápido de lo que esperaban en cuarto capítulo y talvez me tarde más en el siguiente…

No desesperen…

n.n

Ya verán que todo se solucionará XDDDDD

Ja ne!

Ciao y que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!


	5. Castigo

**Hasta que ella duerma**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 5**

**Castigo**

Abres los ojos.

El reloj de la mesita de noche de Anna marca las tres de la mañana. Han pasado cuatro horas desde el pecado cometido y no has dormido en lo absoluto…

Sólo la has contemplado y has sentido su aroma, empapándote de él…

Piensas que debes escapar en ese preciso instante… sabes que no hay cosa más dura que partir, conciente de que se queda y conciente de que le haces daño.

Peor ahora que sabes que el daño es irremediable… que la has hecho tuya y te crees un desgraciado por quitarle la inocencia.

Estás por levantarte y sientes como tu cuerpo es rodeado por una de sus largas piernas. Luego te aprisiona en sus brazos. No puedes escapar así que no tienes de otra que volver a recostarte.

**— ¿A dónde te vas? —**musita con su dulce voz.

**—Iba a cerrar la ventana… nunca duermo sin ropas así que tengo un poco de frío…**

**—No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que no has dormido desde… bueno… sabes qué… —**la rodeas mientras su voz suave te arrulla levemente**— Además… vienes de Izumo, no puedes tener frío, estás muriendo de calor, no me engañas.**

Te quedas callado. La estrechas y besas su frente.

Acabas de experimentar uno de los poderes extraños de las mujeres…

Son unas Brujas… Hechiceras, Shamanes…

Porque Anna Kyouyama te ha hechizado, te ha poseído y sabes que has perdido voluntad y te quedas junto ella…

No tienes más voluntad que esperar hasta que ella duerma para escaparte porque estará descuidada y no podrá detenerte con sus hermosos ojos.

Acaricias los mechones dorados que se recuestan en tu pecho, acomodas algunos detrás de su oreja.

Acaricias su cuello fino, luego sus hombros, te diriges a su espalda y sientes tan suave su piel que estás tentado a volver a repetir el acto de hace horas.

Mantiene los ojos cerrados y la observas sin cautela.

Es más pequeña aun en tus brazos… es más hermosa sin ropa… es como afrodita… Hasta la sábana que envuelve su diminuto cuerpo se ve divina.

**—Te prometo que me convertiré en ese príncipe…**

**—Seh… —**parece que su voz pierde energía.

**—Lo juro…**

_Hasta que ella duerma…_

Esa es tu meta… hasta que ella duerma escaparás…

Notas como su respiración se vuelve algo delicada. Su abrazo prisionero ha perdido fuerza… has llegado a tu meta… se ha dormido.

Haces mil maniobras y te sueltas con delicadeza. La brisa nocturna te advierte la desnudez y buscas tus ropas, te las pones.

No te das cuenta de que olvidas tu collar de garras de oso bajo la cama. Lo habías guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón y se cayó sin que cuando te despojaron de esa prenda.

Te inclinas y le das un beso a la jovencita en la frente y sales de la habitación.

Ves la casa por última vez al salir… corres a la casa de tus padres a unas de la de Anna.

**— ¿Dónde has estado? —**la voz de Hao te ha asustado**—. Me vas a dar un infarto… te hablé cien veces al celular, no sé para que lo tienes… sólo sé que te fuiste con ella… —**detiene sus reproches y se te queda viendo de manera extraña.

No sabes si su expresión es de júbilo, de asombro o celos…

Entorna los ojos y te ve como el culpable… de un pecado, de un crimen, o sólo es tu paranoia y el saberte tachado por tus recuerdos impuros. Probablemente son tus ropas están más revueltas que siempre…

Te sonrojas… titubeas… sabes que lo ha descubierto por la lógica básica y te has delatado.

Él sólo sonríe.

**—Sube al auto… es hora de irnos…**

Nunca mencionarás lo sucedido. Al parecer, tu hermano tampoco.

…………………………

Despiertas cerca de las siete de la mañana. No porque esa sea tu hora habitual sino porque el saberte sola en la cama te pone alerta.

**—Se ha ido—**murmuras.

Una sonrisa adorna tu rostro. Sabes que él no habría soportado una despedida cara a cara.

Te inclinas sobre la cama para buscar una de tus ropas bajo de ella. Ahí están… tus bragas…

Las tomas y te encuentras el pequeño collar de garras de oso que tenía puesto Yoh mientras caminaban a su casa y que se quitó para guardarlo en sus pantalones.

**—Un mes, junto a la misma palmera y bajo el sol… a las cuatro de la tarde… —**repites acomodándote en la cama y cerrando los ojos nuevamente para descansar lo suficiente.

No olvidarás aquellas palabras…

Créelo…

No las olvidarás…

…………………………

Después de que llegas a tu casa te sientes algo incómodo puesto que tu madre te ha dado un sermón algo salvaje y más de lo que creíste.

Lo esperaban de Hao pero de ti no, así que el regaño se convierte en ejecución.

Le contestas que tienes nuevas cosas por que preocuparte y eso enfurece a tu señora madre.

**— ¿Cómo cual?—**te pregunta encolerizada.

Tú no le respondes.

Mamá nota tus raras maneras y una idea llega a su mente y sin embargo no te la recitará hasta que compruebe tus malos actos.

Pasarán los días y te habrás comportado ensimismado, triste, ansioso sexualmente y de alguna manera preocupado por lo imbécil que fuiste al no cuidarte.

Serás un muchacho pero no eres del todo idiota.

Sólo piensas en ella…

En ella quien ni se imagina de cuanto la extrañas o los regaños de tu madre cuando te distraes pensando en sus mechones rubios y quemas la cena sin querer.

No se imagina que la razón de tu depresión sea el hecho de que no la puedas ver.

Has ahorrado la semana que has estado en casa para volver a la playa.

Ahorrarás hasta el mes y talvez te escapes de tu casa, subsistas y encuentres un trabajo. Luego te ríes porque eres un soberano idiota pensando en tales cosas que no tienen tanto sentido si las analizas.

Un día que regresas de la preparatoria con Hao, este se sube a su habitación y tú te has quedado en la escalera puesto que el escuchar tu nombre te ha puesto alerta.

La conversación de el comedor te ha dejado helado y poniendo atención.

**—Yoh es distraído pero sabemos que esto tiene una razón más allá de lo que puede verse en la superficie… —**mamá habla claro**—Creo que es una mujer, Mikihisa, una mujer que conoció en la playa…**

**— ¿Y qué daño pudo hacerle una mujer a nuestro hijo, Keiko?—**la voz tan despreocupada de tu padre sólo denotó fastidio**—, es un hombre, debe saber a su edad lo que es bueno y lo que es malo…**

**—Tienes cuarenta y cuatro años y aun no distingues entre lo bueno y lo malo—**tu madre, siempre tan directa**—. Sabes, es que como su madre sospecho unas cosas… tu hijo seguramente está… no enamorado, encaprichado con una mujer…**

**— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?**

**—Que se ha comportado raro estas dos semanas… parece otro, da algo de terror…**

**—Keiko, estás paranoica…**

**—Dime por qué razón podría estar tu hijo encaprichado por una mujer que apenas conoce—**la sentencia es grave.

**—Por sexo—**contesta tu padre en lo que te has puesto sudoroso.

Es extremamente terrible que tu madre sepa… que sospeche, es humillante…

Se siente como caer en un vacío, la privacidad se hace pedazos o es que ni siquiera te das cuenta de que son estipulaciones.

**—Exacto… sabemos lo destructiva que puede ser ese tipo de aventuras…**

**—Keiko, no creo que sea necesario lo que piensas… quizás yo deba preguntarle si lo que sospechas es cierto…**

**—Debemos alejarlo… no sabemos de donde habrá salido **_**esa**_**, quizá sea una prostituta…**

**—Ella no es una prostituta…**

Tu voz ha roto la concentración de tu madre en sus palabras.

No sabes cómo has caminado a la cocina pero ahora estás parado en el marco de la puerta con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido.

Tu madre levanta una ceja.

Acabas de confesar… ha sido bastante fuerte y claro.

Tu padre te ve sorprendido, sabe que lo que pensaba mamá era cierto pues lo único que corregiste fue lo de la prostituta.

**—Así que es cierto —**la voz de tu madre es simplemente baja.

**— ¿Y si lo fuera?**

**—Te vas en una semana a Inglaterra a estudiar los últimos grados de la preparatoria y volverás en dos años…**

**—No lo harás… no puedes…**

**—Claro que puedo…**

Miras a tu padre como queriendo ser defendido por la persona que te ha comprendido desde antes. Sin embargo tu padre mira hacia su costado de manera triste como si aceptara lo que tu madre estipulaba.

**—No quiero…**

**—Debes formarte un carácter, Yoh —**te susurra esa enemiga de cabello castaño**—. Ya habíamos pensado esto desde que notamos lo distraído que eres, desde que estabas en la secundaria… te llevas la vida de una manera demasiado despreocupada, no quiero decírtelo de una mala manera pero ¿Qué será de tu futuro si no tienes aspiraciones? Quizá solo, forjes tu carácter…**

Desapareces del comedor.

No sólo has corrido hasta tu habitación sino que te haz encerrado en ella y no saldrás en un buen rato

Tan inverosímil… de la nada, se han atrevido…

Es que es imposible que ese cuerpo de hombre que has tomado desde la última semana denote que hayas tenido sexo…

El desearla no te delata…

¿O sí?

Continuará…

**Notas del autor.**

Mmmm…

Cursi, cursi, cursi… en su máxima expresión.

Parece telenovela del canal televisa, de México… y si no le entienden, esto está más cursi que "Yo soy Bety la fea" o "Rebelde" (la versión mexicana) o el Titanic, o quizá… mmm… una película cursi… no se me ocurre… uu al menos espero que les haya gustado.

Trillado, sí, pero a algunas mujeres les gusta lo trillado. Yo, por ejemplo…

El ocho de agosto entré a clases así que quizá no actualice tan seguido (bueno… aunque de por si xDDDDD)

Sin embargo, este fic ya está escrito hasta el capítulo siete n.n corrijo algunos detalles así que los subiré a su tiempo (o hasta que tenga doce reviews por capítulo xDDDD no es cierto…)

Mmm subí este más rápido de lo que quería pera seguir disculpándome con mis lectores porque hubo un error de tecleo y subí el capítulo equivocado en vez del cuarto de este fic n.n ya me perdonaron? xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Ciao y…

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. No volvió

**Hasta que ella duerma**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 6**

**No volvió**

Las maletas están el la puerta.

Una semana falta para que se cumpla el mes que le prometiste a Anna para volver.

Empuñas la mano con fuerza. No has podido resistirte a la voluntad de tus padres que han sido crueles haciendo semejante cosa.

Cuando el avión a Inglaterra comienza a elevarse, recuerdas que Hao puede decirle a Anna algo importante…

Pero ya no puedes…

La pena te consume…

Cuando pones un pie en Inglaterra, un mensaje de texto es lo que le mandas a Hao.

"Dile a todos que le guarden a Anna el secreto de que estoy aquí"

Dice.

Lo meditas cuando vas en camino a la casa de Lyserg, un viejo amigo y con el cual te quedarás hasta que la tormenta ceda.

Te quedarás ahí por dos largos años…

…………………………………

Algo te despierta desesperada ese día. No sabes por qué razón.

Llegaste un día antes a la playa para verlo y ese era el día en el cual lo verías.

Llega un punto de las tres y media de la tarde y tú te encaminas a esa palmera.

Llevas tu sombrero de palma y algo de bloqueador solar.

Te sientas y tu reloj da las 3:55 de la tarde.

Te aplicas el bloqueador y continúas esperando.

De pronto el reloj que da las 4:30 parece estar algo adelantado para tu gusto y la desesperación cede ante la calma.

Te abrazas las rodillas.

De pronto te pones a pensar que eso natural de las mujeres no te ha visitado y quizá días de retraso.

Bajas la vista y ves la arena.

No sabes que haces ahí si ya son las cinco de la tarde y te cubres con un pareo para que el sol no siga cambiando la tonalidad de tu piel porque el bloqueador quizá ya no es efectivo…

Te levantas a las seis de la tarde y te diriges a tu casa algo ensimismada por ser tan estúpida y creer en las palabras de un tipo que ni siquiera conocías.

Cuando entras a tu casa piensas que quizás eres demasiado cruel e Yoh se retrasó… llegaría al día siguiente talvez…

En ello piensas en aquella noche que te había cambiado la vida.

Piensas en la manera perfecta como él acarició tu cuerpo…

En eso pasan dos días.

Luego piensas en el perfecto tino del desliz de su mano al quitarte los botones del vestido.

En eso pasa una semana…

Cuando llegas a pensar en que te quitó la ropa interior cual experto en el arte, es cuando concluyes que te ha engañado de una manera cruel y caíste como la niña estúpida que eres.

Seguramente él era un experto… Seguramente sabía engañar a las mujeres y las llevaba a la cama igual que Hao.

Seguramente toda aquella torpeza, ese cuento de su madre, sus palabras diciendo "Te amo", quizá todo eso fue una jugarreta para que te le entregaras…

Pero que estúpida has sido…

Te vio la cara nada más…

Él no te amó… nunca te amó…

Pronto te das cuenta de que tu retraso se ha prolongado cerca de dos quincenas y cuando vas con el médico, él te asusta con lo que de hecho ya sabías y sin embargo tratabas de justificar con algún otro padecimiento.

**—Estás embarazada —**susurra el doctor rubio, Fausto.

Te llevas la mano a la boca.

¿Qué?

Desilusionada, engañada… sola, abandonada y… encima ¿Embarazada?

Sales del consultorio con cordura y seriedad.

Lo que le dices a tus tutores sólo desata una bomba de insultos y degradación a tu persona cosa que te vuelve demasiado vulnerable y sin embargo, enfrentas todo con una cara seria… enfrentarás tu responsabilidad tal cual.

Tus tutores enfriaron la cabeza una semana después… cuando tu doctor dice que tienes cinco semanas de embarazo.

Te han enviado a la casa de playa… a vivir y terminar tu bachillerato en una preparatoria abierta…

Trabajas como la mesera de un restaurante de mariscos y estudiarás por las mañanas.

Es duro mantenerte por ti misma pero sabes que te lo mereces por tonta. Te fallaste a ti misma…

Que ganas tenías de ver a ese maldito de Yoh Asakura para desgajarlo a golpes.

Aunque se necesitan dos para bailar tango…

En todo caso la más descuidada fuiste tú…

No sabes ni siquiera que estás siendo muy dura contigo misma.

Una noche estás recostada en tu cama tratando de descansar. Miras al techo y piensas en él…

No volvió…

Tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y tratas de negar que se deslicen por tus mejillas hasta perderse en tu cuello.

**—Maldito…**

Te levantas de tu reposo. Tus cuatro meses de embarazo apenas se notan porque eres muy delgada.

Te pones una camisa más propia y sales de tu casa como impulsada por el magnetismo de la sobrenatural luna.

La miras en el cielo. Caminas sin rumbo mientras acaricias tu vientre tratando de dejar el llanto y la tristeza porque sabes que él lo sentirá también.

Lo último que quieres es que él o ella, también sufra.

**—Anna… —**esa voz de pronto te pone alerta.

Lo ves parado frente a ti. Su cabello castaño está atado en una coleta.

Tiene una camiseta blanca con una estrella roja al frente y unos shorts de mezclilla acompañados con unas sandalias.

Los ojos se te llenan de lágrimas en lo que él te ve sorprendido.

No sabes cómo pero corres para alcanzarlo y lo abrazas de la manera más fuerte que tu cuerpo te permite en lo que lloras débilmente.

Esto del embarazo te tiene muy sensible. Es odioso no poder contener las lágrimas.

**—Hao —**le murmuras aforrándote a su pecho sin dejar de llorar**— ¿Qué pasó con él? POR FAVOR… dime… dime ¿qué pasó con él?**

El castaño te responde el desesperando abrazo.

**—Iba para tu casa en este mismo instante… yo… quería verte…**

**—Hao… ¿Qué pasó con Yoh? Dime por favor…**

**—Desapareció… —**murmura el chico

No haces más preguntas. Con eso ha bastado…

Te pide ir a tu casa así que tienes que regresas sobre tus pasos.

Lo invitas a pasar y se sienta en ese mismo sillón en el cual se sentó Yoh la última vez. Le ofreces refresco de melón y te sientas frente a él después de quitarte la camisa que portabas quedándote en una camiseta.

Hao te ve extrañado. Deja de tomar puesto que ha notado la nueva forma de tu cuerpo.

**—Anna… —**comienza.

**—Estoy embarazada de Yoh —**le cortas en lo que el castaño se queda petrificado ante la idea.

**—Pero… —**el chico tiene los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa. Se muestra desesperado de momento a otro y se acomoda con frecuencia los mechones sueltos de su coleta**—. Él no lo sabe…**

**—Claro que no… —**por fin estás seria, no sabes por qué pero ahora estás tan dura como una piedra**—. Hazme un favor: no quiero que se entere…**

**—Pero Anna… algún día va a regresar y se va a enterar de que…**

**—NO… no tiene por qué… el hecho de que sea su padre biológico no quiere decir que pueda ser…**

Pero te callas porque no sabes a donde dirigir tu argumento.

El muchacho se queda callado también, pensando en algo, como una batalla interna por decirte lo que sabe o no.

**—**_**Dile a todos que le guarden a Anna el secreto de que estoy aquí**_**—**murmura y casi no lo oyes.

**— ¿Cómo? —**tratas de confirmar lo que acabas de oír, por si algún detalle estuviera mal.

**—Nada…**

Así que él no quiere que sepas donde está… Seguramente no quiere ser encontrado, porque sabe el pecado que cometió y no quiere pagarlo.

**—Nadie, nadie de los que conoces debe decirle a Yoh que estoy embarazada… al que hable lo mato…**

Hao se quedó ese fin de semana y volvió al siguiente.

En eso, Horokeu Usui llega a tu casa y se queda petrificado ante tu condición.

**—Ah… hola… supongo que no me conoces…**

**—Horo-Horo —**recitas y tienes el presentimiento de que Yoh lo ha mandado a investigarte.

**—SÍ… yo sólo… bueno, es que me he quedado con Ren Tao en esta playa y perdí mi dinero… Ren se niega a pagarme el hospedaje en un hotel decente y mi hermana Pilika ya está aburrida de buscar y…**

**— ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?**

**—Quería que me rentaras un cuarto para los tres… —**se rasca la cabeza.

Tú lo meditas durante segundos y terminas por decirle que sí.

Convives con ellos ese fin de semana y notas que son muy divertidos; escuchar pelear a Tao y a Usui por tonterías es muy entretenido.

Pilika es algo fastidiosa pero aprendes a sobrellevarlo

Les tomas confianza y aprendes a conocerlos y entonces te visitan con más frecuencia.

Esa misma noche, que cumples los seis meses de embarazo, estás sentada en tu pórtico viendo la luna.

Horo se sienta a tu lado y la mira también comentándote que está hermosa con sus tonalidades doradas.

**—Es de Yoh, ¿no es así? —**te suelta con poco tacto.

**—Sí —**le respondes simple.

Esa noche pareces estar tranquila. Y es que a veces no sabes como vas a reaccionar con esas hormonas algo locas.

**—No te atrevas a decirle que es suyo o te arrancaré la cabeza—**recitas serena.

Horo tiembla. Sabes que él sabe que lo que dices es enserio.

**—Ren lo sabe también, ¿No? —**miras al piso y te das cuenta que este chisme se extenderá más rápido de lo que crees.

**—Fue él quien me hizo pensarlo…**

**— ¿Por qué?**

**—Por el modo en que se portaba Yoh cuando entramos en la preparatoria, más distraído de lo que era, y sabíamos que eras su novia… antes de que se fuera —**se detiene de golpe, nada disimulado.

No preguntas a qué se refiere puesto que ha dejado de importarte lo que pase con ese desgraciado. Aunque de alguna manera intuyes que ese maldito sospechaba que te embarazó.

**—Puedo… ¿Puedo abrazarte? —**murmura de repente y te quedas estática.

**— ¿Por qué?**

**—Creo en eso que dicen que los bebés sienten… quiero que el tuyo sienta que es amado…**

Te quedas seria. No tenías ni idea que Horo tuviera pensamientos tan… curiosos.

**—Si eso es lo que quieres…**

El chico peliazul sonríe, te rodea con sus brazos. Recuestas ligeramente la cabeza en su hombro en lo que el chico acaricia tus mechones.

**—Todo se solucionará… eso es lo que **_**él **_**siempre dice —**musita sincero**—. Es su hijo, sé que no volverá en mucho tiempo pero créeme, Anna, si algo no le va faltar a tu bebé, es un padre…**

Sientes la brisa arrullarte junto con la voz de Horo en el aire y te relajas quedándote algo dormida.

No sabrás cuanta razón tiene el chico de peinado de puercoespín…

Continuará

**Notas del autor:**

o.o que? Que cosa es esta!!!!!!!!!!!!!! u.uU nada mejor se me ocurre a la 2:09 a.m. xDDD

Bueno, la actitud de Horo es influenciada por el bebé. No sé si han notado que a veces, cuando le agradas al bebé, sientes una simpatía increíble con su madre así que mmm… algo así es lo que quise plasmar.

Wow MESES SIN ACTUALIZAR, ME DARÉ UN TIRO!!!! Para que no me maten antes xDDDDD

Ja ne!!!!


	7. El día que nació

**Hasta que ella duerma**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 7**

**El día que nació**

Uno de esos meses llegó Manta. Nuevamente sentiste que fue enviado por Yoh pero ya ni te incomoda.

Sin embargo estás algo triste porque justo la noche pasada te han despedido del restaurante porque pues… estás embarazada y todos los clientes se quejan de la tiranía del dueño al dejar a una niña embarazada ser mesera.

A lo que los clientes se referían quizá era a que te dieran las vacaciones obligadas y pagadas debido a tu condición de empleada. No obstante el dueño no quería pagarte las vacaciones así que te despidió para que dejaran de levantar quejas.

Dios… La cabaña es visitada continuamente.

El pequeño rubio te visita mientras está con su pequeña novia Opacho quien es muy amiga de Hao.

Manta dice que quiere poner un hotel en la playa, muy cerca de tu casa y que quiere que seas una de sus empleadas.

**—He oído que vas a estudiar administración ¿No es así? —**te dice con una sonrisa.

**—Pues sí… administración hotelera…**

Levantas una ceja. Tratas de imaginar quien de las bocas sueltas le ha dicho pero no puedes concluir.

**—Ya tienes un trabajo asegurado —**el chico te ve esperando la respuesta, pero no respondes**— Bueno… si es que aceptas claro está.**

**—Pues sí…**

Musitas simple.

Después de una charla animada, Manta te pregunta la edad. Te sientes algo incómoda pero respondes que estás por cumplir los dieciséis.

Él, comenta que a sus diecisiete, ha adelantado tantas materias (años escolares más bien) que está en el tercer semestre de Administración de Empresas en la Universidad de Tokio.

**— ¿Cómo conociste a Yoh? —**preguntas y el chico da un salto de sorpresa.

Seguramente ya sabe quien es el padre de tu hijo puesto que se pone nervioso y sudoroso.

**—Pues… todos vivimos en el mismo barrio—**se afloja la diminuta corbata azul**—. En Tokio, en el barrio Funbari, pero Yoh se regresó a Izumo, Horo-Horo a Hokkaido, Ren a China y pues… nos separamos. Como a Hao le gusta hacer fiestas, nos reunimos todo el verano y disfrutamos de la fiesta…—**lanza una risita nerviosa**—De hecho, te conocimos en la primera fiesta que él hizo en la playa para reunirnos, los amigos de Funbari.**

Opacho platica con Hao en el comedor. Está en la casa como todos los fines de semana y sin que se lo pidan.

El chico presumido ha cambiado mucho aunque sólo en unos siete meses o quizá menos.

**—Sé que te has quedado sin trabajo… tienes ocho meces de embarazo ¿No? —**el enano ha dicho eso con extrema cautela.

**—Sí…**

**—También sé que pintas —**mira a la pared que estaba decorada a mano, como una noche de la playa y la luna llena elevarse en todo su esplendor**—Sería bueno que pintaras un cuadro para mí…** —toce un poco y trata de sacar el tema siguiente**—: Mi padre ha abierto una flota de barcos rentables muy cerca de aquí… ¿Gustas trabajar ahí?**

Miras al piso.

¿De dónde viene tanta amabilidad¿Tanta preocupación¿Tanto amor que no mereces…?

Buscas los ojos de Manta. Él está a la expectativa de lo que digas.

**—Sí —**murmuras algo seca**—Muchas gracias…**

Manta te sonríe.

Se quedará esa noche y te pagará aunque tú te niegues rotundamente, porque estás agradecida, de eso mucho que está haciendo por ti.

Estás con Hao una de las noches más frías de esa playa… cosa que para todos los citadinos es bastante caluroso.

Miras al cielo. El mar danza nuevamente de esa manera triste como el día que Yoh se despidió.

Te llevas la mano al cuello para tocar tu nuevo accesorio. No sabes porqué te pones ese collar de garras de oso… quizá es que te gusta torturarte…

Hao mira el mar también. Ambos están sentados en la arena, en lo que un azul exótico se pinta junto al cielo y el mar.

**—Es increíble que él lo haya logrado y yo no… —**la voz de el castaño te deja helada de una manera inverosímil.

**— ¿Qué¿Quién? —**le preguntas algo desorientada y al mismo tiempo sabes a que se refiere.

**—Yoh, logró llegar —**susurra sin demostrar una emoción clara, mirando ahora la arena.

**— ¿A dónde¿A embarazarme? —**aquello sonó más triste de lo que querías plasmar.

**—A ti… a ti ****pudo ****llegar****—**te mira.

No quieres sostener su mirar, así que te entretienes jugando la arena con los pies.

Pero sus brazos rodeándote han hecho que pierdas esa aparente concentración. Una rara sensación te recorre, un sentimiento extraño.

Se ha sentado detrás de ti y te rodea totalmente.

Tus manos tiemblan.

Aquel contacto te ha recordado a Yoh… es inevitable y bastante molesto. Sin embargo es de alguna manera algo que deseas y disfrutas.

Hao posa los labios entre tu cuello y tu hombro.

Ya sabías que es un experto si de mujeres se trata… eso es molesto también, puesto que Yoh sigue presente en tu cabeza.

Su boca camina hasta tu cuello, luego a tu mejilla…

Le miras en lo que tu cabeza puede girar para mantener el contacto visual.

Él pasea sus ojos marrones por tus labios. Quieres que lo haga de una vez, no sabes por qué pero quieres que te bese en ese mismo instante.

Como si obedeciese tus órdenes, él se acerca, midiendo si lo vas a rechazar y concluye que no, así que posa sus labios en los tuyos de manera suave.

Sus manos no se quedan quietas y se deslizan por tu espalda, tu cuello, tu cabello, suavemente y sin cesar.

Sin embargo, el dulce momento es interrumpido por un extraño dolor. Sí… uno muy feo…

Hao te dice que es mejor que entren a la casa y descanses puesto que llevan la tarde afuera y quizá tu espalda no resiste la posición.

Al pasar de un largo rato, horas quizá, el dolor se hará más intenso y tiendes a tratar de resistirlo, sudando frío, de alguna manera no puedes dejar de hacerte la fuerte.

Hao se pasea por tu habitación con su teléfono celular y ese tono serio, casi tenso, que casi nunca le oyes.

Habla al Hospital cercano.

**—Hao… —**musitas.

**— ¿Sí?**

**—Se me rompió la fuente…**

Los ojos del castaño palidecen y habla con más desesperación a la señorita lerda que le está atendiendo.

Unos paramédicos llegan a recogerte en poco rato, cuando el reloj marca ya las tres de la mañana del día siguiente. Sin embargo, la dilatación excede los nueve centímetros así que estás lista para dar a luz en ese mismo instante.

En lo que los dos jóvenes, están pálidos ante su extraña situación, tratan de preparar la habitación para la llegada.

**—Cuando mi esposa dijo que y no quería tener más hijos creí que no volvería a hacer esto… —**susurra uno y te dan ganas de partirle el labio y uno que otro de sus miembros.

Hao se agarra de los cabellos corriendo de un lado a otro por su cámara, aunque se lo habías prohibido terminantemente. Es tan raro verlo así… ni el verdadero padre soñaría estar en tal situación.

Entre la cámara, el dolor, el sudor, el cansancio, continuas en pie en el momento culminante que casi te hizo perder el sentido, aquel que con un último esfuerzo hizo llegar a tus oídos el maravilloso llanto del bebé…

Tratas de recuperar el aliento buscando con la mirada al niño. Lo encuentras… ellos lo limpian con delicadeza.

Hao lo mira impresionado desenfocando ligeramente su cámara sin quererlo realmente…

Y es cuando los chicos deciden que es buena idea dártelo así que lo colocan entre tus brazos y tú le sonríes…

**Continuará…**

**Notas del autor:**

Holas!!!! Tengo hambre, sueño y algo de pánico.

Estoy feliz porque pasé cálculo diferencial de panzazo u.uU

Por fin acabó mi semestre y me suicidaré… xDDD figuradamente

Y eso que importa…

Mmm… he aquí el séptimo capítulo y me duele la cadera… Dios… envejezco x.x [de pronto me sentí como Daiuske Moriyama (creador de Chrno Crusade) en las notas finales de sus mangas con eso de la cadera

Vaya que locura con este capítulo cursi.

Bienvenido Damián-kun al Fanfiction, uno de los pocos hombres de aquí… xDDD

Me voy…

Ja ne o!

Y que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!


	8. Apellido

**Hasta que ella duerma**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 8**

**Apellido**

Estás estudiando el apartamento que compartes con tu amigo Lyserg en Inglaterra.

Te sientes raro… Falta una semana para tu cumpleaños y sientes como tu corazón se acelera de una forma desconocida.

Te sientes feliz. No sabes por qué y te parece que te estás volviendo loco…

Quizá lo estás puesto que tu mamá te ha llamado y te ha dado la noticia de que te quedarás más tiempo allá.

Dos años más que se te hacen eternos…

Pero aquel extraño sentimiento ha hecho que abstengas el aliento, los ojos se te llenan de lágrimas y se te escapan un par. Las limpias con cuidado porque no quieres que el peliverde de de cuenta.

¿Qué es esa felicidad sin razón?

**—Yoh —**susurra Lyserg enfocando sus ojos verdes en tu libro**—. ¿No estás pensando muchas cosas? No pones atención a tus estudios, mañana tenemos el examen… Dios, ya son las tres de la mañana…**

Lyserg tenía Razón. Si querías regresar debías mantener un buen promedio aunque odiaras tanto estudiar.

…………

Una semana tiene tu bebé.

Es lo más hermoso que has visto jamás…

Lo acaricias mientras duerme, aquel sábado doce de mayo en el cual celebra el cumpleaños número 17 de Hao Asakura. Sin embargo también se celebraba el cumpleaños de Yoh…

Pero que importaba eso si habías prometido olvidarlo.

Hao lo mira también. Y es que es tan hermoso, rubio, delicado, parece un regalo tuyo, como si fuese su hijo… de cualquier manera tenía los rasgos aunque no muy notados aun, de él.

**— ¿Cómo dices que va a llamarse? —**pregunta casi aislado de cualquier cosa exterior.

**—Hana—**le respondes mirando su expresión encantada imposible de imaginar.

**— ¿Por qué? —**lo sabe, lo sabes, todos lo saben ya, aunque no hayan conocido al pequeño.

**—Los nombres, ya te lo había dicho, no me hagas repetirlo—**miras a un lado.

Es una cosa tan rara que conserves a Yoh en el nombre de tu hijo… en el "Ha" justo en la fonética del kanji hoja…

**—Hana Asakura —**susurra mientras acaricia sus hermosos cabellitos dorados.

**—Kyouyama —**lo miras algo molesta.

**—No, Asakura, porque le daré mi apellido—** te quedas sin palabras en lo que él le dice cosas bonitas al bebé.

Su apellido. De cualquier manera sería un Asakura… aunque no por el verdadero padre…

**—Vamos a hacer la fiesta ya, es tarde y aprovechar que el pequeño Hana esta dormido, mejor… —**musitas sin ganas de separarte de él.

Van a decorar la cabaña. De todas maneras Hao ha dejado de hacer sus fiestecitas sin sentido y sólo hace los cumpleaños y las fiestas para reunir a los amiguitos de Funbari, también ha dejado de invitar a sus "amiguitas" a sus fiestas y ha aprendido a integrarse a un ambiente íntimo que sólo los amigos de verdad provocan.

Quizá maduró más desde que comenzó a trabajar de lunes a viernes, casi sin ver a su madre y pasar los fines de semana contigo. Se maneja tan bien sólo que aunque sus padres pudieran controlarlo, no podrían con la independencia pronunciada del castaño.

Uno que otro globo, los refrescos y las botanas están ahí. Los tragos han sido disminuidos gracias a los regaños que propinaste.

La fiesta sería agradable.

Todos comienzan a llegar desde las ocho de la noche. Manta y Opacho son los primeros, dejando los regalos en la mesa y dándole las felicitaciones al cumpleañero.

Horo, Ren y Pilika llegaron después. Pilika abrazó a Hao, Horo lo zarandeó gritándole con euforia que estaba viejo y Ren se limitó a darle un golpecito en el hombro.

Todos conocían ya al pequeño Hana puesto que el día de su nacimiento la cabaña fue visitada más que nunca.

Sin embargo alguien más toca la puerta haciéndote olvidar tus pensamientos.

No ves quien es puesto que Hana ha comenzado a llorar al escuchar al eufórico Horo y corres a calmarlo.

Lo traes en tus brazos cuando miras a la nueva invitada. Nunca la habías visto pero intuyes quien es…

**—Aquí estás Anna… quiero presentarte a una amiga de la infancia… —**te dice Hao en lo que la chica se sonroja al ser llevada del brazo hasta la rubia**—. Ella es Tamao Tamamura…**

Te quedas estupefacta. No sabes como reaccionar… te ves tentada a darle una media sonrisa en lo que ella se enfoca en tu bebé.

**—Que hermoso es… —**susurra mirándolo con sincera atracción.

**—Es mi hijo —**le dice Hao de una manera orgullosa y convencida, a lo que te dan escalofríos.

Ella sólo sonríe como confirmando que realmente sabe que es de Yoh.

**—Es una preciosura —**dice, se acerca y lo mira mejor.

Es realmente un pastel… dormido nuevamente en tus brazos, como si sólo con tu contacto fuera feliz…

Es tan maravilloso y aterrador sentir como una persona depende de ti…

La joven se incorpora a la fiesta, la cual transcurre sin ninguna novedad y con mucha diversión.

Sin embargo nuevamente alguien toca a la puerta. No te imaginas quien es…

Vas a abrir. Tienes a Hana en brazos puesto que cada vez que lo dejas en su cuna, llora.

**— ¿Sí? —**le preguntas al hombre de unos aparentes cuarenta y cinco años, cabello castaño y barba crecida.

Has tenido que preguntar porque se ha quedado estupefacto mirándote y al bebé.

**— ¿Tu eres Anna Kyouyama? —**susurra después de un casi paro cardiaco.

**—Sí –**le dices simple aunque algo desconfiada.

**—Soy Mikihisa Asakura —**suelta mientras sientes caer en el total vacío.

El padre… el padre de Yoh, frente a ti y Hana está presente.

Te quedas callada, seria, helada…

No sabes que decirle, tus piernas se hacen de mantequilla derritiéndose al sol. Hana abre los ojitos, sin llorar, mira a su alrededor y se encuentra al señor encantando la vista a este.

**— ¿Puedo cargarlo? —**susurra y tú se lo pasas delicadamente.

El hombre lo mira. Lo escudriña, sonríe mientras toma una de las pequeñas manitas de tu hijo y tú no sabes donde meter la cabeza.

**— ¿Qué haces aquí, Mikki? —**el susurro de Hao ha sido tan claro que te volteas a verlo. Supones que él sabe que aunque tengas esa cara de iceberg, ruegas por ayuda de salir de semejante situación.

**—Vine a conocer a tu hijo, tengo que autorizar que le des el apellido ¿No?—**musita el señor Mikihisa acariciando la carita de tu bebé—**Pero aunque me mientas no soy tonto, este niño no es tuyo.**

Aquello de alguna manera dolió. No sabes por qué pero así es… ¿Qué es lo que tiene ese hombre que te hace flaquear? ¿Será acaso su increíble parecido con su hijo? No en el físico claro está.

Esa sonrisa tranquila, casi tonta… el desgraciado de Yoh es su vivo retrato**…**

**—Me recuerda mucho cuando cargaba a Yoh —**concluyó su argumento y notas como la molestia de Hao es como una enorme aura negra.

**—Pero lo será —**susurra el cumpleañero apretando los puños**—, lo quiera Yoh o no, mientras yo esté aquí, seré su padre…**

Aquello, mas que un acto de nobleza hacia ti, sonó como un acto de venganza a su hermano. Mikihisa sonríe… de momento a otro, te ha parecido que a él se le pasó por la cabeza que Hao era idéntico a su madre.

No dices nada. No te incumbe esa discusión padre e hijo aunque hablen de tu hijo.

Hana está muy a gusto con el nuevo individuo y es muy extraño que ni siquiera llore.

Mikihisa te lo roba mientras saluda a todos los presentes quienes se han quedado estupefactos al mirarlo ahí, justo a él y con el bebé en sus brazos

**—Eres una chica muy bonita —**te dice a la ligera cuando regresa de repartir saludos en lo que te ruborizas y mantienes tu cara de piedra**— y por lo que me cuentan, valiente y tenaz.**

**—Gracias —**es lo único que se te ocurre contestarle.

**—Hicieron una buena elección…**

Te quedas tonta. ¿Qué es lo que quiso decir el viejo?

**— ¿Quiénes? —**lo miras entornando los ojos.

Él mira a Hana, mientras lo arrulla suavemente, luego se detiene y te mira.

**—Yoh y Hao —**y vuelve a concentrar su atención en el pequeño**—, por pelearse por ti.**

Aquello te molesta; mucho. Miras al gemelo mayor quien en la ventana ve el mar sin mirarlo.

Aquel semblante molesto sigue presente y a la vez se ve triste… como quisieras arrancarle esa cara que día a día te recuerda lo que quieres olvidar…

El señor te devuelve a tu hijo como si le costara separarse de él.

Se ha quedado dormido nuevamente, esta vez te da la impresión de que no despertará. Así que lo depositas en su cuna.

Cuando vuelves a la sala, ni Hao ni el señor Mikihisa están ahí.

Te mala espina.

Los buscas en el patio trasero. No están ahí.

Vas al pórtico y vez a Hao sentado en el pórtico y el padre en una de las mecedoras.

**— ¿Cómo supiste que no es mío? —**le escuchas decir mientras te escondes tras la puerta.

**—Porque ya sé de todas tus "aventuras" y no eres descuidado **—el tono divertido del padre es tan extraño que te dan escalofríos. ¿Cómo puede tomarse todo a la ligera?

El castaño chasquea la lengua. Parecía ser que nunca se llevó bien con ese hombre

**—Además, ese niño es definitivamente un Asakura… tiene**_** "eso"**_** de los bebés de nuestra familia… ¿Sabías que descubrimos lo de "la chica de la playa"?**

Hao se quedó tenso.

**— ¿A que te refieres, viejo?**

**—Tu madre descubrió a Yoh —**murmuró**—, ella sabe de Anna aunque no sepa ni como se llama… lo intuyó, es muy desconfiada.**

**—Por eso lo mandó…**

**—Sí—**le cortó suavemente**—. Ahora sé el resultado del **_**capricho y necedad**_** de tu hermano.**

Tus piernas tiemblan. Te da rabia… quisieras correr… quisieras también acercarte y desgajarle la cara a golpes a uno de los dos, después escogerías a cual… mas no respondes y te resignas a seguir escuchando la conversación.

**— Sabes una cosa… autorizaré el apellido porque…**

La voz del señor es interrumpida por el insistente timbre del móvil del chico.

**— ¿Sí…?—**responde pesadamente**—Ah… Hola… cuanto tiempo sin escucharte… —**algo de fastidio hay en su voz— **¿Cuando vuelves, trozo de basura?—**pronto su silencio es tenso**— ¿Dos años más?—**le escuchas decir verdaderamente sorprendido**— Pero ¿Qué se cree mamá…? Así que serán cuatro años los que estés allá… bien… no importa, felicidades a ti… Gracias, adiós…**

**—Ya sabes por que lo autorizo —**sonrió**— ¿Te parece bien, Anna?**

Te quedas helada.

Te asomas por la puerta ya que no te queda de otra. Miras al mayor de los gemelos quien, asustado, calla y no dice más.

No pides una explicación.

No la quieres.

Sin embargo ya sabes que él no está en un lugar cercano. Intuyes que en el extranjero… también sabes que no lo volverás a ver en mucho tiempo.

Estás muy triste.

Ya ni sabes por qué.

Pasarán unas semanas antes de que el pequeño Hana tenga el apellido.

Tus tutores se presentaron. El señor Mikihisa está muy feliz.

Te acercas a firmar y ves a Hao sonriendo también…

Sin embargo hay algo raro en su sonrisa que te inquieta. Un toque de esos que dicen sin decirlo "haré lo correcto" y obviamente es bastante extravagante en Hao.

Te da miedo.

En aquel momento él se acerca a firmar.

Ves el bolígrafo deslizarse lentamente con una letra que no era la de él. Lo sabes porque muchas veces lo has visto escribir.

Entonces firma:

_**Asakura Yoh**_

**Continuará**

**Notas del autor:**

Ja!!!!

Lo logré…

Por fin logro acabar un capítulo de un fic desde que comencé a trabajar. Porque el capítulo anterior lo tenía escrito desde uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu xDDDD

Feliz año nuevo

Te amo, pato-kun xD

Oh, sí…

Ciao…

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!!!!


	9. Él

**Hasta que ella duerma**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 9**

_**Él **_

Haz vuelto a la playa con Hana en tus brazos.

Te has quedado muda de la impresión.

Hao te sigue de la misma manera. Callado y con una sonrisa triste.

Cuando los invitados se van y tu hijo duerme, estás con Hao en la arena mirando al horizonte.

De pronto te volteas y lo miras serena. Él está quizá no serio pero más que calmado.

En eso, tu mano se estampa contra su mejilla y él sólo se toca el lugar del golpe sonriendo.

**—Por no decirme que ibas a hacer una idiotez tan grande —**acaricias tu mano porque en verdad dolió—** ¿A quien se le ocurrió? No importa quien pero lo hicieron… presentaste su acta de nacimiento, sus papeles y firmaste a su nombre… ¿Qué clase de idiota eres? **

**—Me lo agradecerás…**

Bufas indignada. Pero te serenas… no esperas a que él tenga razón.

Pronto pasan los días.

Después del arduo trabajo en la flota de Barcos del padre de Manta, todo ocurre tranquilo.

Hao y tú no resuelven nada. Ni si quiera consideras que son pareja.

En cuanto a Hana, es una preciosura día con día.

Qué maravilloso cuando sonrió…

Qué maravilloso cuando pudo sentarse.

Qué increíble cuando gateó… suculento cuando con tu ayuda dio sus primeros pasitos… sus primeras palabras… verlo correr…

Un día no muy incierto, todos estaban reunidos en la cabaña.

Era el cumpleaños de Hana y nuevamente la casa se llena de _padres postizos_.

**—Mira que lindura es esta —**le decía Pilika al pequeño Hana mientras él se entretenía mirando el cabello azul de la joven**—Feliz cumpleaños número cuatro, pastelito…**

Horo lo miraba también. Parecía como si le gustara mucho el pequeño y no se atreviera a decirlo.

Mientras tanto, la mesa llena de regalos y todos los padres se reunían ya a apagar las velitas del pastel de chocolate que tu misma horneaste.

**—Papá Horo —**le susurra tu hijo al peliazul, estirando los bracitos y el Usui lo recibe abrazándolo**.**

**—Te traje un patito de felpa—**musita Horo como quien no quiere que nadie oiga su faceta amorosa**— ****Happy****Birthday**** Hana-kun**

El niño sonríe. Le gustan los patitos y las tortugas. Los pececitos y los perritos.

La música de Bob love y las naranjas.

No podía parecerse más a su padre… Ya no te afecta, y no duele tan profundamente, quizá Yoh ya no te provoca nada. Ni siquiera rabia.

**—Jugo de naranjas, Hana —**le dices y él, feliz, estira sus bracitos y recibe su tacita.

Todos lo ven.

Es la cosita más tierna que jamás hayan visto en su vida.

Una semana después celebraron el cumpleaños diecinueve de Hao Asakura. Nuevamente sus amigos estuvieron ahí, como todos los años. Tú, nuevamente a su lado y sin estarlo.

Hana corriendo y riendo por toda la cabaña era como si la felicidad de que su padre cumpliera años le entrara en el corazón, donde quiera que _él _estuviera.

Cuando todos se retiraron como a las seis de la tarde de la mañana siguiente, él y tú están sentados en las mecedoras de la entrada.

Hana se durmió en sus brazos. Es una costumbre que tiene, eso de dormirse en los brazos de todo el mundo. Después se lo llevaron a su cama de niño grande, volvieron a reposar frente al sol y el mar de la tarde.

Él toma tu mano.

Te dan escalofríos. Le miras, Hao solo ve tu mano como si quisiera decirte algo importante.

Luego sonríe entre burlón e irónico y no dice lo que pasó por su cabeza en lo que continúa con tu mano prisionera. Se levanta y te da un beso en la mejilla.

**—Nunca vamos a solucionar lo que pasa ¿No es así? —**susurras refiriéndote a la relación extraña que mantienes con él.

**— ¿Solucionar qué? —**se ríe cínico a lo que te da coraje.

**—Tú, yo…**

**—**_**Él**_**, ella, nosotros, ustedes, ellos… gané —**como odias que se burle de ti de esa manera. ¿Será esa la única manera que él tiene para evadir el tema?

**—Tú y yo no somos pareja –**le dices roñosa a lo que él se queda quieto**—, no quiero jugar a que lo somos.**

**—No estamos jugando –**responde serio al fin.

**—Entonces porque han pasado cuatro años y tú y yo nada más evadiendo… ¿Cómo puedes presumirte el padre de Hana si ni siquiera tienes que ver conmigo?**

Aquello fue un golpe bajo. Sin embargo él no contestó y mantuvo una sonrisa tranquila.

**—Si la reencarnación existe, tú fuiste mi madre en una vida pasada… —**te dice a lo que te sonrojas**—. Yo quiero pero no debo…**

Ladeas la cabeza como perro que no entiende lo que le dices.

**—**_**Él**_** está presente en mi cabeza y no me deja… —**mas no termina sus palabras.

Con eso te dijo todo y nada.

Una fuerte brisa provoca que él te mire profundamente.

**– ¿Podemos… entrar? –**susurra seguro a lo que tú no respondes, te levantas y vas dentro seguido de él.

En la sala él toma tu mano. Te conduce a tu habitación.

Sientes algo raro cuando él cierra la puerta y te ve con ansias a lo que te abrazas a ti misma y le preguntas que pretende.

**—Nada bueno —**susurra y te toma entre sus brazos y te roba un beso salvaje.

Lo habrías arrastrado, cacheteado, hecho una llave de jujitsu, pateado, machacado a puño cerrado… pero no lo haces y disfrutas esa determinación y exactitud de sus besos que sólo la experiencia pudo dejarle.

Nadie… nadie de esa manera… ni Yoh si quiera.

Acaricia tu cuerpo de una manera impresionante sabiendo donde y en que momento tocar. Tu cintura, tu espalda, cuando acariciar tu cabello, lograr que la temperatura se eleve de manera drástica.

Pronto estás en la cama y ni te diste cuenta.

Su boca te hace saber lo mucho que desea que eso suceda. Tú, acaricias su cabello, luego tocas sus hombros, siempre quisiste hacerlo, te provocaban y sólo te hacías la ciega. Le arrancas la camisa a lo que él parece haber perdido el control de sus deseos.

Desabrocha cada uno de los botones de tu blusa hasta tu cintura y mira sin contener lo que le provocas mirando lo que dejó descubierto.

Besa lo que descubrió, provocando que jadees al punto de no querer que pare. Tu blusa es olvidada. Tus pantalones también así como los suyos.

Él besa tu cuello, trata de deslizar tus bragas con sumo cuidado y tú también quieres que consume sus intenciones…

Pero se detiene. El sol de la tarde te deja ver su rostro aturdido en lo que respiras agitada.

Besa tus labios. Sientes que es a modo de disculpa.

**—No puedo —**dice abrazándote y de paso escondiendo sus ojos marrones en tu cabello**— Es que **_**él**_** no me deja seguir…**

Continúan abrazados. ¿Ha sido sincero o se reprime para no lastimarte?

**—Creo que debes vestirte o puede que vuelva a olvidarlo… —**sonríe**—, a **_**él **_**y su cara de idiota.**

Te levantas y colocas todo en su lugar. Te reúnes con él en la cama y te recuestas en su pecho.

**—Gracias –**susurras cerrando los ojos.

Seguramente él piensa que fue un "Gracias por detenerte". Sin embargo, tú le das las gracias ya que con eso poco te diste cuenta de la diferencia entre un experto y un principiante…

En julio la fiesta de verano de la playa es preparada nuevamente. Has llamado a Ren y a Horo quienes a su vez prometieron avisarle a Jun y a Pilika.

Hao ha hecho sus llamadas. Crees que seguramente le llamó a Tamao, Manta y a Opacho.

Ese día ya habían comprado todas las provisiones para la fiesta.

**—Nos divertiremos mañana —**susurraste sin creer en tus palabras ya que en su generalidad no te gustaban mucho esas fiestas. Hao acomoda las compras en un lugar donde entren.

**—Mamá —**susurra el pequeño Hana mirándote con esos hermosos ojitos negros.

Lo abrazas y te dice que tiene sueño.

Lo observas mientras se acurruca en tus brazos. Cada día se parece más a Yoh… Le ha robado la cara, sólo tiene tu cabello rubio y tus ojos negros.

Suspiras.

Sin embargo, de la nada sientes nervios. Te inquietas… le dices a Hana que espere un minuto y lo dejas paradito en el suelo mirándote desconcertado.

Te levantas con el corazón agitado.

Te diriges a la puerta.

La abres.

Abstienes el aliento. La brisa marina se hace violenta y tus pupilas se dilatan al momento que has creído que hay ante ti un espejismo.

Es _él_… es Yoh, frente a ti…

Tiene la mano levantada como si te le hubieras adelantado a tocar la puerta. También _él_ parece sorprendido.

**—Yoh… —**susurras deseando que realmente estés soñando…

Continuará

**Notas del autor:**

Llegó! Hasta que llegó Yoh. u.uU ñaña

Happy!!

Ahora viene el tratar de enmendar los trozos rotos xDDD o quizá no se enmienden y ella se quede con Hao xD no sé ¿Qué quieren ustedes? jojojojo

Sehhhhhhhhh

Lo bueno es que en febrero entro a clases xD jojojo sufran todas mi ausencia.

Estar en un COBACH tiene sus ventajas aparte de los constantes corajes que hago contra la directora xD ¿Qué demonios creo que les interesa?

Bueno. Ahora tengo que ver con quien de todos se quedará Anna jajajaja porque es algo difícil volverlos a juntar con tanto y nada entre ellos xD jojojo

Ciao y que los ilumine la eterna luz!!


	10. Ese rencor

**Hasta que ella duerma**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 10**

**Ese rencor**

Los sentimientos vuelven. Todos aquellos que creíste haber olvidado. Aquellas obscenas ganas de besarlo, de que te estreche en sus brazos, de esa necesidad de sus caricias…

Ha crecido. Ha adquirido un porte de divino, es delgado, alto, sus rasgos están bien definidos en un perfil armonioso más casual.

No evitas compararlo con Hao quien tiene un elegante porte atlético muy distinto a su hermano gemelo.

—**Hola… —**susurras sin saber que demonios hacer.

Sin embargo antes que puedas decir una sola palabra, Hana corre a ti, abrazándote de los muslos mientras te sonríe.

Aquello parece una pesadilla. Padre e hijo frente a frente y tú mareada por esos sentimientos de amor y odio que te recorren.

**—Hana, se cuidadoso que tenemos visita… —**No sabes que hacer… sólo atinas a levantar al pequeño en tus brazos y le acomodas un mechón de cabello.

Yoh se ha quedado petrificado mirando al niño. Embelezado, atraído, su mirada está perdida en él, como si fuera lo más hermoso que ha visto. No quieres, no quieres decir una palabra, no quieres que eso esté pasando.

**— ¿Quién es él?—**pregunta Hana mirando a su insospechado padre**—. Se parece mucho a Papá…**

Te quedas peor que muerta al oírlo decir eso. No piensas en desmentir lo que el niño dijo.

**—Yoh… ¡viniste!**

La voz de Hao ha sido como un balde de agua que te dejo con la piel de gallina.

Está tras de ti con una efusiva sonrisa.

—**Papá, abrazo —**susurra Hana en un puchero y Hao lo recibe como más amoroso de la cuenta. Luego lo devuelve a tus brazos.

Notas como Yoh no hace un lado su sonrisa tranquila mientras su hermano mayor le dice que entre.

Tú, fría. Desoladamente fría… hasta te culparían de haber hundido al Titanic.

**—La fiesta será un éxito… cuando te invité creí que no vendrías… mucho menos me imaginé que vendrías un día antes—**comienza Hao para eliminar el abismal silencio y te le quedas viendo ofendida porque él mismo se delató de responsable que Yoh Asakura estuviera en la cabaña**— Anna llamó a Ren y a Horo quienes a su vez prometieron avisarle a Jun y a Pilika… yo te llamé y a Manta. Espero que nadie falte aunque el que siempre falta eres tú…**

Yoh toma asiento.

Tú quieres partirle la cabeza a ese ser quien sólo te devuelve una mirada autosuficiente mientras descarado te avienta un beso silencioso.

_"Hao… Hao… me la pagarás"_ piensas puesto que con eso también confesó que cada año invitaba a su hermano a la fiesta.

Yoh sigue con su sonrisa fija pero parece que no estuviera en la habitación porque en sus ojos se encontraba la ausencia.

Hana te pide lo bajes y tú lo dejas en el suelo para verlo correr hacia Yoh. Aquello te asusta… no quieres que esté cerca, ¿Por qué?

—**Tú —**le dice el pequeño Hana**—. Te pareces mucho a papá —**murmura altanero haciendo un puchero puesto que nadie le dice lo que pasa.

**—Soy el hermano de Hao —**Yoh sólo sonríe mientras ve con fascinación al pequeño**—. Así que soy tu tío…**

Lo miras. Aquella escena da rabia… ojalá él hubiera estado ahí en tu embarazo… ojalá el hubiera evitado las lágrimas tus lágrimas al sentirte abandonada…

Hana estira los bracitos hacia Yoh y tu corazón se detiene.

Él lo abraza en lo que tu pequeño se acomoda perfectamente en sus brazos preparado para tomar una siesta.

Yoh lo contempla mientras el niño ya está profundamente dormido. Todos los detalles, seguramente él sospecha que es hijo de Hao y quieres que lo piense… que sea torturado…

Te diriges a la cocina para disimular que los has estado viendo.

**—Eres un idiota —**le murmuras a Hao quien disimula también mientras lavaba los platos.

**—Sabías que este año estaría aquí…**

**—Eso te da derecho a no decirme que lo traerías… —**estás rabiosa y hechas los últimos ingredientes a la cacerola de la cena.

**—Vamos, Anna… quítate un peso de encima… –**te dice mirándote profundamente**—. Además, si decides que no es para ti, serás mía…**

Acaricia tu cintura mientras te quedas con una sonrisa imperceptible. No puede ser más cínico y mucho menos en sus insinuaciones sexuales.

Yoh ha quedado desatendido a lo que le sirves refresco de sandía y dudas en dejárselo tú misma. Sin embargo te parecen idioteces y te encaminas hacia él.

—**Nunca creí que tuvieras ese don con los niños —**fue lo único que salió de tu boca cuando extiendes el brazo para dejarlo en la mesa frente a él, junto con el tuyo.

—**Yo nunca creí que pudieras tener un hijo de Hao —**musita sonriendo, con un suave pero inapercibido toque de acidez.

Titubeas, no quieres insultarlo como se merece tan pronto… ¿Qué ha insinuado? Algo de lo que seguramente tiene razón y te da coraje. Luego te ríes de la rabia, te sonrojas mirando a otro lado… ya que te acordaste de esa noche que te cambió la vida, esa noche que con todo tu amor engendraste a Hana.

Bebe de su jugo y se te queda viendo; te sientes tentada a preguntarle "_¿Qué?"_

Logras ver una especie de puchero en su mirada y levantas una ceja y adoptas la misma mirada de reproche más una pizca ácida de rencor.

¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué ella tampoco sufrió?

Pero antes que abras la boca alguien toca la puerta.

Hao corre a abrir porque seguramente sabe quien es.

La pequeña Opacho abraza a Hao con alegría y tras ella viene Manta. Parece que acaba de ver un fantasma con Yoh ahí y Hana en sus brazos.

**— ¡PAPÁ! —**le grita Hana a Manta porque ha despertado repentinamente y se avienta a abrazarlo.

Aquello arruinó tu plan de ocultarle la paternidad ya que Yoh está peor que extrañado.

**—Mira —**agraciado, como es él, señala a su padre biológico cual animal en peligro de extinción**—. Es como papá pero dice que es mi tío…**

Todos se ríen nerviosos, excepto tú que no sabes por donde meter la cabeza.

Tras la llegada de Horo, es hora de cenar.

Tratas de desviar la atención de Yoh así que servir la cena. No te quieres topar con sus preciosos ojos marrones. No quieres que los tuyos le digan que Hana es su hijo…

**—Es hora de cenar —**avisas tratando de parecer tranquila y todos se sientan en la mesa en lo que Opacho te ayudan a servir con su gracioso andar.

**—Tío… tío… es hora de cenar —**Hana ha capturado el dedo índice de Yoh con su manita lo lleva al comedor.

Aquella escena te parte el corazón. En otras circunstancias te habría parecido tierno pero esas no eran las circunstancias.

Tío. Tío, le dijo.

Le agradeces a Kami que tu hijo es inteligente… pero seguramente por eso, él siente que es misterioso hombre es más que un nuevo visitante parecido a Hao.

Yoh le sonríe al niño. Parece haberse enamorado de él y no lo culpas puesto que es tierno, es lindo… es su hijo.

Mientras que todos se sientan a cenar y se animan a platicar con Yoh, de su viaje y de su regreso ya que Opacho no sabe nada, él decide explicarlo con detalle y de paso lo que le sucedió allá.

El castaño dice que su madre lo obligó a irse porque le parecía que andaba en malos pasos. Diciendo esto te miró y lo sabes sólo porque sentiste sus ojos en ti ya que ni por un segundo vuelves a mirarlo.

Después argumenta que fue enviado a estudiar a Inglaterra por cuatro años, vivió con un amigo llamado Lyserg quien también viajó a Japón con él pero es tan tímido que quiso hospedarse en un hotel para no incomodarte.

Todos dicen que les encantaría conocer al tal Lyserg e Yoh les dice que llegaría a la fiesta.

Cuando llega la hora de dormir, simplemente esperas en tu cuarto.

Él tiene una razón poderosa de no haber regresado. Entonces ¿Por qué todavía tienes ese rencor? ¿Por qué tratas de buscar una razón para odiarlo más? ¿Es acaso que no le perdonas que les haya dicho a todos que tú no te enteraras? Que hayas pasado tu embarazo pensando que habías cometido un error que debías pagar…

El sonido de la puerta te paraliza. Te paras y la puerta se abre; enciendes la luz para ver a Yoh ahí... mirándote como imbécil.

**—Cuando escuché movimientos extraños, me puse alerta…**

Guardas silencio esperando a que te diga que diablos hacía ahí, cuando nadie podía enterarse.

Pero sin previo aviso te rodea la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y estás pasmada, sorprendida, deseosa y tratas de reprimirlo. Separarte de él es casi imposible, te tiene bien sujeta.

**— ¿Qué pretendes? —**lo miras fijamente, no te hace gracia que trate de jugar con tus sentimientos.

El toma un sorbo de tu aroma y te dan escalofríos.

Te acaricia y te asusta la manera en la que te mira transformando su habitual fachada tranquila y relajada, en un tigre que caza a su presa. Sus ojos se dilatan, su boca se saborea. Te sientes amenazada pero horriblemente atraída.

Te resistes a la proximidad pero el posa los labios en los tuyos y me marea besándote de aquella inesperada manera, hambriento, como si sólo el sexo los hubiera unido antes y lo seguiría haciendo.

Logras zafarte en un momento de debilidad de él o es que también está aturdido.

Sonríe como imbécil… esa tonta sonrisa que tanto amabas… Miras a tu alrededor tratando de evitarlo… de mirarlo y quedar adorada por el simple hecho de que te sonría.

**— ¿Qué se supone que te propones? —**reprimes tu ira con un éxito parcial

**—Soy un imbécil. No por lo que trato de hacer sino por que no regresé —**captura tu mano y labesa mientras lo miras helada sintiendo aquel contacto darte escalofríos.

**—Eso ya pasó —**susurras

**—Sabes que no. Sabes que hay una prueba fuerte…**

No te mueves. Sabes que él lo sabe… o quizá es que una boca suelta anda por ahí corriendo el chisme.

**— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?**

**—Hana…**

Lo miras extremadamente seria. No te gusta nada que ponga a Hana de por medio para conquistarte o algo así. Te cruzas de brazos para soltarte de su agarre. Suspiras.

**— ¿Qué con mi hijo? **

**—Que también es mi hijo **

**— ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo es?—**le dices casi con sarcasmo. Tu boca se ha secado y con dificultad pasas aire.

**—Se parece a mí. Ya sé que su nombre se lo debe a la unión del de sus padres—**ves en sus ojos la inseguridad de lo que dice—** El kanji "hoja" de mi nombre se lee "Ha" y con el tuyo…**

Le sonríes. El mismo te dio el arma para herirlo como te hirió a ti.

**—"Hao" se escribe con el mismo kanji "hoja" al igual que tu nombre—**dices orgullosa**— Así que no hay prueba de que las cenizas estén aun aquí. Por favor: sal de mi habitación…**

Ves como su rostro refleja el dolor que le provocaron tus palabras al impactarse en su corazón. Es tan placentera la sensación de venganza…

_**—**_**Buenas noches, Anna**_**—**_ hace una reverencia luego se da media vuelta para salir de la habitación. De la casa… y esperas también… que de tu corazón.

Continuará.

**Notas del autor:**

Waaaaaaaaaaaa. He aquí el primer capítulo en la versión de Anna xDDDD

Los amo!!

Gracias por los reviews xDDDD

No tengo más que decir

u.u

Ciao!!

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!


	11. Garras de oso

**Hasta que ella duerma**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 11**

**Garras de oso**

Lloras. No puedes detenerte.

Corta... sientes como tu corazón se desangra tan dolorosamente que provoca que tus lágrimas gruesas no se detengan de ningún modo…

Es horrible ¿no es así? Que la primer y única mujer que has amado de esa manera en tu vida no te ame… no, como desesperadamente le amas ¿No es sádico? Que sepas que eres tú el único culpable de la tragedia… que tu eres el culpable de tus propias lágrimas, es amargo ¿No? Ella se ha enamorado de nuevo, ella tiene un hijo suyo…

¿No es eso horrible? Ella se ha enamorado de tu propio hermano y han tenido un hijo… ¡Pero con qué objeto! ¡Son demasiado jóvenes! Una de esas responsabilidades es de pensarse... en qué estaban pensando…

Lo peor es que fue a unos meses de irte… o al menos eso calculas… que ella cayó en sus redes de donjuán y te la arrebató así como así. Seguramente ella sabía que no tendría a Hao amenos que lo atara… con Hana…

Pero sabes que esa no es tu Anna… pero ya no era _tu_ Anna, ¿no es así?

Ha amanecido y las olas rozan tus pies a lo que continuas hincado… incluso sientes en la lengua el sabor salino del aire… las conjeturas de tu cabeza se deshacen aun tratando de buscar lo real.

Notas que eso quiere decir que te estás calmando… aunque sigues pensando…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habías sido tan estúpido al hacer eso? ¿Por qué… si ella ya sabía qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué no te perdonaba…? Por que te decía que no te amaba…

Pero claro… ¿Cómo pretendes que te perdone si, aunque ella sabe la razón, la abandonaste durante cuatro años? No le llamaste ni una vez… no volviste a decirle las palabras de amor no… no nada, ella no te perdona porque sufrió mucho más que tú en tanto tiempo y llegas así nada más vuelves a su vida como si nada hubiera pasado… como sí… las cosas pudieran a volver a ser las mismas.

Abriste los ojos mientras continuabas con las manos en los cabellos puesto que una idea maquiavélica cruzo por tu mente:

_¿Por qué Anna respondió al beso?_

Te levantas sintiendo el brillo de una esperanza correr en tus venas pero sólo optas por volver a la cabaña sin ningún propósito más que hacerte el desentendido.

Ya delante de la cabaña te quedas viendo al mar. ¿Y tus ojos? ¿Acaso te olvidaste de que están hinchados? No quieres que nadie vea que has llorado hasta el amanecer…

Te quitas la camisa y las sandalias. Corres al mar con toda tu fuerza y te arrojas sintiendo tan de golpe el agua fría opacando el habitual calor del mar.

Te sumerges en su totalidad y abres los ojos bajo el agua.

Luego te pones de pie con los ojos bien cerrados ya que arde el agua de sal en ellos ¿Qué más podías hacer para disimular? Decir que nadaste en la mañana y excusar que nunca podías mantener los ojos cerrados bajo el agua.

Sales del mar sacudiéndote como cachorro y te sientas en el pórtico. Las aguas danzan pacíficas ante tus ojos.

Anna estaba molesta, eso que ni qué… pero… ¿Por qué respondió al beso…?

**—Tío, llorabas —** la vocecita te saca de tus pensamientos y logras ver al pequeño Hana a tu lado acusándote con sus ojitos negros.

**—No, lo que pasa es que yo… me metí al mar… la sal me entró a los ojos —**te rascas la cabeza nervioso como si fueras expuesto por el diminuto ser de cabellos de oro.

**—Tío, Yoh… mientes —**hace un puchero a lo que le acaricias la cabeza y una idea cruza la mente del niño**—Oye… A mamá la asustaron los monstruos otra vez…**

Aquel comentario sonó como si pidiera tu ayuda.

Tú lo observas detenidamente. Era un niño extremadamente lindo el que te miraba con sus hermosas gemas azabaches.

**— ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Tu madre… no aceptaría mi ayuda —**susurras conciente de que el niño no entiende tus palabras**.**

**—Pero puedes ayudarme a espantar a los monstruos… cuando despierten los demás les pediré ayuda también.**

Sin embargo tu atención se desvió al cuello del pequeño el cual portaba un hilo que se te hizo conocido. Te acercas a tocarlo y de su camiseta sacas un collar de garras de oso.

Te quedas algo imbécil de pronto. Es tu collar, eso es obvio… pero qué hace el niño con el collar…

**—Es de mi papá —**susurra el rubio al ver tu interés en él.

**—Esto… esto no es de Hao —**le tratas de explicar al niño como si no supieras que te pertenece, como si la conclusión perfecta no llegara a tu mente… como que aun piensas que Hana no es tu hijo.

**—No. Mamá dice que mi verdadero padre es el dueño del collar—**dice con una gracia infinita mientras sonríe de una manera tierna…

En un adulto aquella sonrisa se vería boba… eso sólo puede decir que esa sonrisa es tuya.

**— ¿Hao no es tu verdadero padre? –**le preguntas mientras las lágrimas se han juntado en tus ojos y tratas de parecer tranquilo.

**—Mamá dice que un papá es el que me cuida… el que siempre esta conmigo, en cualquier situación —**musita con una madurez increíble**—, por eso… a todos los amigos de mamá, los llamo papá… ellos me lo han enseñado, ya que según mamá… mi verdadero papá volverá un día…**

Lo abrazas fuerte. El niño no lo comprende pero responde el abrazo.

Es tuyo… es tuyo y ella no quería decírtelo pero era obvio, ella es orgullosa y terca… amabas sus defectos también…

Y los sigues amando…

Pero ahora… el pequeño**…**

**—Hana… ¿Quieres guardar un secreto? —**le susurras y el pequeño te ve feliz de ser parte de la vida del nuevo extraño.

**—Claro —**musita con sus enormes ojos y su inocente carita.

**—Tu papá ha vuelto —**susurras a su oído.

El niño se queda sorprendido con la boquita entreabierta, luego la sonrisa de felicidad se hace presente estremeciendo tu corazón. El chico vibra de felicidad, lo sientes porque tú también vibras.

Lo abrazas.

El niño no dice nada…

**—Ya estoy aquí…**

Continuará….

**Notas del autor:**

—Sale con una armadura y escudo—

Hello!! xDDd

Como tardé verdad? xD y esto es lo único que salió de mi cansado cerebro…

Me presionan… ya terminé el bachillerato y sólo espero pasar mis exámenes finales -- xD y creo que… me irá bien xD

Buee… a ver si actualizo más seguido

En el siguientecap… Keiko tendrá que ver…

xD Gracias a Sakuradetucuman y sus ideas locas xDDD

Gracias a:

Ludy Porsha

Sakuradetucuman (gracias por la ayuda… en el siguiente lo pongo en práctica)

rika

melii

pato-kun (Pato!! Anna no es infantil ¬¬ , cuando te embaraces y estés sólo lo entenderás xDDD eso no pasara u.uU)

Azumi

Tenshi no Kitsune  
ann

kaoru240

Delih-chan

Hana Asakura

fernanda asakura

sangoluna

Nakontany

Kontu

Hana Asakura (no estoy segura de que sea la misma de antes xD)

Jojojo por esperar xDDD ¬¬ y a las malditas que no me dejan reviews xD Grax por leer xD

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!


	12. Abuela

**Hasta que ella duerma**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 12**

**Abuela**

Despertaste esa mañana con una rara tranquilidad. Sin embargo, la silueta que debería estar a tu lado no estaba y eso te sorprendió.

Te levantas de la cama tratando de quitarte la pereza de encima. Te lavas la cara antes de salir a donde están todos debido a que continúa en tus mejillas el rastro de las lágrimas amargas de la noche anterior.

Ves tu rostro pálido al espejo… escalofríos te recorren…

Sales de la habitación y ves a todos los invitados aun dormidos en el piso de la sala. Todos con sus caras graciosas… Horo-Horo abrazado a Ren y Ren a Pilika.

Aun así notas que falta alguien… es el desgraciado.

La aparente desaparición de tu hijo te pone nerviosa ya que si ninguno de los dos estaba, era de esperarse que estuvieran juntos.

Sales al pórtico para verlos jugando en la playa, riendo, arrojándose agua el uno al otro.

La sonrisa de tu rostro es imperceptible, sin embargo es tan profunda en tu corazón que te sientas a observarlos con la sonrisa escondida en el pecho.

Los ojos de Yoh brillan. Te preguntas que habrá pasado puesto que le hiciste algo salvaje la noche anterior…

Sabes que te sientes mal por ello pero aun así tu orgullo asesino no te permite correr hacia él y besarlo como deseas.

Es que fue doloroso… llorabas por el en las noches… trataste de convencerte de que no tenía caso, que él no volvería y que estabas sola con tu hijo a pesar de rodearte de gente que te valoraba. No perdonar… eso es lo que pasa por tu cabeza y sabes que es totalmente irracional a unos pasos de ser feliz con él… pero… No puedes…

**—Ya basta Anna… pareces una niña —**su voz te dejó pasmada, sólo le devuelves la mirada arisca en lo que él se sienta a tu lado viendo al mismo punto que tú veías**—, él está aquí… no se fue por su voluntad… esto no es mi estilo pero… perdónale ¿Sí?**

**— ¿Se puede saber por qué tan… dulce esta mañana, Hao? —**susurras sin compasión mientras tus ojos chocan con los suyos.

Sonrió de manera sutil, ¿dulce él? ¡Ja!. Era demasiado atractivo para que ignoraras su sonrisa suave… Te rodea con sus brazos y te da un beso en la frente; aquello te tranquiliza y simplemente te dejas acariciar.

Pronto la vocecita de tu hijo llega más cerca y lo ves corriendo hacia ti. Sin embargo sonreía de una manera rara, radiante como a quien se le han concedido sus deseos.

Te abraza, te da un beso en la mejilla y se mete a la casa riendo a carcajadas.

Yoh sigue los pasos del niño hasta llegar a ustedes. No notas la sombra de sus ojos cuando los ve juntos, pero, con su sonrisa habitual en los labios, susurra un buenos días.

**—Hao… necesito un favor, quiero ir a Tokio por Lyserg —**dijo compartiendo una mirada rara con su hermano.

**—Claro… ¿oye Anna, no quieres ir a dar un paseo? Ven conmigo a Tokio —**cuando la pregunta se dirige a ti, miras al mayor con indiferencia pero antes de que contestes, la vocecita del niño te interrumpe.

**¿Tokio, mamá? ¡Quiero ir a Tokio! **

Te quedas simplemente perpleja a lo que respondes un ligero "Sí". Hana corre con Yoh, le da un abrazo y se pone a correr por la playa.

Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido por tus ojos a lo que el enigma en la sonrisa de Yoh se hace notar.

¿Qué sucede?, es la pregunta que cruza por tu cabeza antes de levantarte y prepararte para el corto viaje a Tokio.

Tenías miedo. Miedo de encontrarte a la mujer que te quitó la oportunidad de ser feliz…

Yoh por años… ¿Por qué si no hay manera de que un encuentro suceda por la rotación de los planetas cambiando el destino?

¿Acaso no te das cuenta que la verdadera culpable eres tú?

Hao conduce mientras la pequeña Opacho quien va en el copiloto, le cuenta muy animada lo mucho que ha hecho en un tiempo que ella y el gemelo no se vieron.

Tú, para la mayor desgracia, en la parte trasera del auto con Yoh, sólo los separa tu hijo quien va entre los dos, dormido sin sospechar el aprieto en el que están sus padres.

Acaricias los cabellos rubios del pequeño ante la mirada de Yoh. Ni cuenta te de que sigue uno a uno tus movimientos. Hana abre un ojo adormilado y te pide que lo abraces.

Lo haces ¿Cómo negarte ante esa petición? Le acomodas en tus brazos y continúas acariciándolo. El se vuelve a dormir respirando irregularmente…

Aquello llamó tu atención.

**¿Qué sucede? —**te pregunta Yoh acercándose.

**—Está respirando… muy raro —**susurras mientras tomas atención en la elevada temperatura de su piel**— Tiene fiebre…**

Aquello te asfixia de una manera desquiciante… ya ha estado enfermo antes pero eso no quería decir que dejarías de afligirse por ello.

Miras el semblante incómodo del niño pero tu atención es robada por el hombre a tu lado.

Su aura turbada… le miras. Sus ojos reflejan angustia, se ha acercado a ti para mirar al pequeño con aprensión.

**—Pero ¿Por qué…? ¿Acaso se resfrió porque estábamos jugando en el agua? ¿Acaso es mi culpa…? —**sus palabras te han sorprendido. Sobre todo por el tono de angustia con el cual las pronunció.

**—Pues… es probable que sea eso, un resfriado…**

**—Llevémoslo al doctor… —**propuso y te quedas ciscada.

¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¡Como si él nunca hubiese tenido un resfriado común!

**—Si tú quieres —**lo miras atónita mientras Yoh toma la mano de tu hijo y no deja de verlo.

**—Vamos al consultorio de por aquí —**susurró Hao con una media sonrisa**—, así Yoh dejará de martirizarse… **

Giró a la izquierda y a unas cuadras se detuvo.

Salieron del auto y entraron al lugar que parecía una clínica de especialidades.

**—Pediatría –**le dijo Hao a la recepcionista quien lo atendió con un semblante familiar.

**—No está ocupada, puede pasar en este momento—**le sonrió la joven de cabello naranja.

**—Gracias, Matti —**le guiñó un ojo a lo que la joven se quedó estupefacta y apenada.

**—Puedes pasar, Anna… —**te susurra y accedes.

Pronto Yoh desvía su atención del niño para ver el lugar. Sus ojos perdieron color.

**—Hao… —**alcanzó a pronunciar mirándote avanzar hasta la puerta que decía "Pediatría" y el nombre del doctor bajo la placa**—… Pe-pe-di-a-tría…**

Giraste la perilla y entraste dejando a Yoh perplejo, afuera.

**—Buenas tardes—**susurras cerrando la puerta y mirando a la mujer sentada detrás del escritorio del amplia estancia.

**—Buenas tardes—**contestó amable y se levantó mirándote con atención**— ¿Qué síntomas tiene el pequeño?**

**—Pues nada grave pero su padre estaba preocupado así que lo traje…—**susurras serena**—Tiene un poco de fiebre… pero creo se resfrió porque estaba jugando con él en la playa y no se cambió de ropa a tiempo…**

La mujer examinó al niño con minuciosidad.

La miras con un raro sentimiento. Los largos cabellos marrones de la mujer caían sobre su espalda, dándole a su rostro un toque de tranquilidad maternal que te dejaba perpleja.

**—Estás tranquila para ser madre primeriza… –**susurró con una sonrisa, regresando a su escritorio y escribiendo una receta.

La pregunta ¿Cómo lo sabe? Surcó tu cabeza pero no tenía caso preguntarla porque tu físico delataba los aparentes diecinueve años… y denotando que el niño tenía cuatro…

**—Pues…uno conoce a los hijos… —**susurras sin pensar**— siempre se puede saber que tan grave o lo bien que un hijo puede estar. Por eso sé que es sólo un resfriado común.**

**—Pareces un alma vieja hablando en un cuerpo de niña—**suspiró la mujer mirándote casi con ternura**—Pero al parecer el padre si es bastante inmaduro si estaba preocupado porque lo trajeras inmediatamente aunque supieras que los resfriados se curan por si solos—**te entregó la receta y sonreíste tristemente.

**—Ni siquiera sabe que es su hijo, no pienso decírselo y solo lo conoce de un día… pero admiro su preocupación —**bajaste la mirada hacia el niño que aún dormía plácidamente.

**—Bueno… es maravilloso de tu parte salir adelante sola…**

**—Muchas gracias –**pronunciaste algo secamente.

La puerta se abrió algo bruta. Tanto tú como la doctora miraron a quien la abrió.

Yoh estaba parado, tembloroso con el semblante retraído y los labios entre abiertos. Miraba a la mujer de cabello marrón.

Regresaste a la mirada a ella quien serena miraba a Yoh desde su lugar detrás del escritorio.

La placa que se encontraba al lado de las paletas de caramelo fue lo que te heló la sangre.

_Dr. Asakura Keiko, pediatría_

**—Mamá…**

La voz de Yoh se perdió en tu cabeza como cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Continuará…

**Notas del autor:**

JO! xDDDD

Ya me andaban jorobando por el cap xD pero aquí ta ¬¬ xD

Ideas locas de "Mente pervertida" antes llamada Sakuradetucuman xDDDDDDDDDD

Pero lo dejé aburrido . seeeh xD pero que más da es lo que pude y la universidad absorbe mi tiempo como una esponja *O* xD

**Gracias por leer: **

[*_seyram_asakura_*]

Priss

Haruko Hinako

Ludy Phorsha

Delhi-chan

Kioyama Asakura

kaoru240

mente pervertida (esta vez si me devané los sesos pa sacar una miseria de tu idea genial xD)

Annasak2

femm helen

sangoluna

samix

anna kyouyama12

Akane Tokugawa

alias katsuhimoro

Rika

Carlimey

DIANA ASAKURA

KAMI!!! SOY TAN FELIZ!! Aunque no fue tan divertido el copiaypega de los agradecimientos xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD pero tuve por fin 19 lectores en el cap anterior *O* shoraré xDD de felicidad

Cuídense

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Besos

**Hasta que ella duerma**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 13**

**Besos**

Estabas de vuelta el la playa.

Sentada, frente al mar y al atardecer. Todos dentro de la casa disfrutando de la fiesta y tú, simplemente mirabas el mar recordando las palabras de esa mujer.

** "Sé que las cosas no son tan fáciles…"**

Cierras los ojos. Su timbre sereno aun resuena en tu mente así como sus ojos tristes y su sonrisa arrepentida.

** "Le he hecho mucho daño a mi hijo…. Y sin saberlo te hice mucho daño también…"**

Abrazas tus rodillas mientras una lágrima se escapa solitaria resbalándose atrevida por tu mejilla.

**"He sido una mujer muy inmadura al haberle hecho eso a mi propio hijo, por simples celos, por simple miedo, arrogancia… pero era un niño e imaginármelo en un embrollo de esos me dio pavor…"**

Limpias la lágrima que ha corrido por tu mejilla y continúas viendo el desdichado movimiento marítimo cuando las estrellas han salido y el sol ha desaparecido de tu vista.

** "Mikihisa me contó todo con paciencia… y me dio rabia… por todo… porque mi hijo fue un idiota y porque yo lo fui también. Has sido una víctima de mis tonterías…"**

Desatas tu vestidito negro, el cual combina con tu piel y la arena y te levantas para quedarte sólo con el traje de baño negro de dos piezas y con tu rosario azul, aquella reliquia de familia que pocas veces usaste.

La fiesta comenzó en la casa aunque algunos están incómodos porque saben que algo anda raro entre los Asakura.

**"Yo lo supe al verte… yo supe al ver al niño… que cometí el error más grave que jamás imaginé…**

**Perdóname, Anna…"**

Caminas al mar y te introduces hasta que el agua llega a tu cintura, te sumerges y vuelves a salir viendo las estrellas por un momento.

**—Son hermosas ¿No es así? —**te sobresaltas y a través de tus cabellos empapados le miras serena.

Es él. Sus cabellos marrones se mueven al compás del viento mientras que su sonrisa tranquila es implacable a todo aquello que ha sucedido.

**—Sí —**musitas simplemente y continúas viéndolas**.**

**—Anna, no has dicho una palabra en todo lo que restó del día… y lo comprendo pero odio verte distante… **

Lo miras nuevamente. Camina parsimonioso hacia ti, empapándose.

Te quitas el cabello de la cara, lo peinas hacia atrás. El brillo de sus ojos es tan hipnotizante que ha capturado tu atención como cuando eran más chicos…

**—Yo te esperé… —**musitas sin emoción alguna a lo que Yoh simplemente te escucha con un semblante comprensivo.

El viento se mueve agradable a su alrededor. El agua los acaricia deliciosamente.

**—Yo te esperé… —**repites y tu voz se rompe repentinamente, sonando solitaria ante la brisa**— ¿Por qué demonios quisiste que se ocultara tu paradero? ¡Yo creí me habías abandonado! Yo… yo te esperé… y cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada…**

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al oír tu afirmación. El sufrió también… lo sabes pero te niegas a creerlo porque por supuesto que tu la pasaste más mal.

**—Yo… me sentí tan sola… Yo pensé en ti cada noche… cada vez que el bebé crecía dentro de mí… "¿Qué estará haciendo?" —**a esas alturas, tu voz se elevaba sobre el sonido de las olas, dejando claro lo que por años te guardaste**— "¿Qué le dio valor para abandonarme?" "¿Por qué huyó? A caso… ¿se aprovechó de mí…? Dios… ¡He sido una idiota!"**

**—No, Anna… Yo…**

**— ¡Pero llegó Hao! Trato de sustituirte porque sabía como me sentía… yo sé que él está conciente de que por su parecido contigo, podía hacerlo, quería hacerlo… aunque cada día se lastimara sólo… porque yo no lo amaba a él… ¡sino al reflejo de tu perfil!—**le interrumpes y las lágrimas se escapan amargas y sin piedad**—, estuvo conmigo lo que mi embarazo duró, pero yo no quería a nadie más a mi lado en esos duros momentos… —**tu voz se apaga. Limpias tus lloros**—. Cuando el señor Mikihisa vino a visitar a Hana me enteré de donde estabas y permití que Hao le diera el apellido… porque sabía que debía dejarte de lado, que aunque quisieses no estarías ahí para mí…**

Las lágrimas de castaño se derramaban también crueles mientras se abalanzaba sobre ti dándote un abrazo que no pudiste rechazar.

Le abrazaste… le abrazaste con la misma rabia que hacía años sentiste al querer golpearle. Lo abrazaste con ese amor que había quedado atorado en tu garganta y te negaste a que surgiera de nuevo, te lo tragaste y dejaste hundido en lo profundo de tu ser.

**—Yoh… —**susurras entre sollozos**— Eres un idiota…**

** —Lo sé —**musita en el mismo tono.

Levantas la vista. Te sonríe dulce y besa tu nariz.

Un par de lágrimas se sueltan nuevamente y las limpias con tus manos sin poder disimular una sonrisa tranquila.

Te sentías tranquila… te sentías aliviada al por fin hacerle saber al tarado que te había abandonado por años y lo peor de todo, en contra de su voluntad.

Besa tu mejilla y cierras los ojos. Hacía tantos años que no sentías aquello hermoso que sus labios provocaban en las diferentes partes de tu cuerpo.

Pronto su mano toma la tuya. Te hala dirigiéndose a unas rocas en la cercanía. Tú, nos dices nada, solo te limitas a mirarle.

Te acorrala entre las rocas, nadie podría verlos en aquel lugar que provocaba un punto ciego entre la casa y la playa.

Las olas los mecían con parsimonia. Yoh te abrazó fuerte y se disculpó en voz baja de muchas cosas que no entendías.

Su suave voz se perdía entre los besos que le dio a tu hombro derecho. Se perdía en los besos que siguió en tu cuello… en tu boca.

Rodeaste su cintura con tus piernas y él se limitó a sujetar tu cintura. Los besos aumentaron su temperatura, sus intenciones.

**—Yoh —**susurras con ligera desaprobación del acto.

El castaño no tuvo siquiera la delicadeza de escuchar tu petición y casi ruego silencioso y continuó acariciando tu cuerpo con la necesidad de todos esos años deseando sin tener otra alternativa que la resignación misma.

No había mucha ropa separándoles más que los bañadores.

El Asakura los hizo a un lado simplemente y se introdujo ignorando la nueva súplica de salió a duras penas de tu boca y no sonaba ni una pizca de convincente.

Las suplicas fueron instantáneamente silenciadas y reemplazadas por un suspiro inminente por parte de ambos.

El chico continuó con la hazaña mientras besaba tu cuello y tú te aferrabas a su cuello para no caer; tu cuerpo se tensaba, tu boca suplicaba por más.

El joven te tomó de las caderas y aumentó la velocidad, sumergido en su trance, reclamando tu boca y llegando al clímax, dándolo a conocer con su voz ligeramente apagada por la presión casi salvaje de tus labios.

Te estrechó y besó una y otra vez mientras te sentías perpleja con semejante arrebato.

**—Annita… —**susurró él pensando seriamente en como decir lo que planeaba.

** —No me digas así Yoh —**le interrumpiste con la voz serena a lo que ambos se sonrieron.

** —Anna, cásate conmigo… –**aquel susurro fue llevado a tus oídos dulcemente por el viento.

Diez segundos parecen horas cuando para el en lo que planeabas despegar los labios lentamente para sonreír. ¿Te lo recordó, no es así? Aquel día, junto a la palmera, bajo el sol

**"Me… gustas mucho Anna… ¿Quieres… qu-quieres ser… mi novia?**

Abochornado siguió cada uno de tus movimientos con la vista y le sonreíste. Por un momento su semblante vaciló entre seguí serio y denotar desanimo por tu sonrisa.

¿A caso pensaste que reía de ti?

Le miras y pasa exactamente lo mismo.

Las olas acarician tus brazos haciendo que te relajes al punto de que aquella respuesta llegue simple a tu cabeza, sin remordimientos, sin rencor alguno.

**—Sí..**

Continuará

**Notas del autor.**

I mean what the Fu*^¨·$%&k con esto xD

Bueno mi cerebro está tan seco como una pasa . pierdo mi toque T_T

El siguiente es el último capítulo y no esperen mucho de él xDDDDDD

Como tampoco deben esperar mucho de Entre azul y buenas noches xD

Gracias por leer:

Delih-chan

Seyram Asakura

Ludy Phorsha

Kioyama Asakura

Carlimey

Melii

Annasak2

Haruko Hinako

Mente pervertida

Denisse-anime

sasusaku95

Nakontany

DIANA ASAKURA

Rika

alias katsuhimoro

Flor440

Akane Tokugawa

O_O 17 personas xDD como que a unas se les olvidó leer xD

Me largooooo

Ciao

Y… Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Familia

**Hasta que ella duerma**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 14 Final**

**Familia**

Algunos niños correteaban alegres por la playa. Asakura Hana entre ellos.

Las olas o apagaban sus risas cuando chocaban con la arena, ellos simplemente seguían jugando, después de la fiesta y vestidos aun cos sus trajecitos de gala.

Y cuando se pensaba en niños se sabía que eran Horokeu Usui, Pilika Usui, Ren Tao, Manta Oyamada, Opacho, Jun Tao, Lee Pai Long y Umemiya Ryunosuke.

Anna e Yoh no estaban, pero, era su día tu lo comprendes.

**— ¿Estás bien Hao? —**aquel susurro llegó de la dulce boca de Opacho, quien te miraba con preocupación.

**—Estoy triste pero… ¿ella es feliz no? —**musitas con una media sonrisa.

Estabas tan acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres fuesen tuyas que cuando una no pudo serlo, te enamoraste.

Ellos ya no estaban en la fiesta más, y tú eras el encargado de cuidar al pequeño Hana mientras ellos disfrutaban el pequeño momento de luna de miel.

La amaste mucho ¿No es así?

Miras el mar y te topas con una chica que sentada a las orillas de la playa, se limita a mirar el mar con la misma tristeza.

Sus largas coletas rubias se ondean con la salada brisa marina.

Sonríes… ¿Acaso esperabas un milagro? ¿A caso el milagro era ese?

…………………

Ella miraba por la ventana del lujoso hotel de Aomori, en el que se hospedaban esa noche.

Tú, que habías dicho que entrarías al baño a cepillarte los dientes y cuando regresaste a la habitación, te quedaste parado mirando su bella silueta, sus ojos pensativos y su boca huérfana de besos.

Aun llevaba el vestido de novia.

No entiendes el por qué de que no quisiera quitárselo en todo el viaje desde la casa de playa hasta el lugar donde ahora pretendían celebrar.

Sonríe y voltea sus ojos negros hacia ti.

**—No creí nunca que llegaría este día… —**susurró mientras te acercas y la tomas entre tus brazos, fuerte, como si temieras se desvaneciera y despertaras descubriendo que realmente eres infeliz.

Le besas.

Ella responde suave y casi tímida. Acaricias sus hombros desnudos por el escode del vestido sublime, te deslizas por su espalada y rosas las cintas que unen al corsé para desatarlas y tratas de quitarle el vestido a tu esposa.

Las luces tenues de la calle se filtran por la transparencia de las cortinas que disimulan a las personas dentro de la habitación.

El aroma de las flores perfumaba la habitación de manera sutil mientras que el calor de las velas se percibía de manera casi olfativa acariciando sus cuerpos. Tú, tan solo besabas todo a tu paso que se iba descubriendo, venciendo al vestido de novia, rozando con la yema de los dedos la suave piel de su espalda.

Sonríes, te quitas alas prendas, ella solo te ve con aquella inocencia de la primera ocasión que perdieron el control… aquella llena de amor que dio como resultado un hijo secreto para ti.

Ella se mete bajo las sábanas y la sigues para darle un beso suave en los labios y continuar las caricias suaves, que se tornan más desesperadas, al punto de la lascivia, conservando sus toques considerados.

Te sitúas entre sus largas piernas, sin poder evitar aquel suave recuerdo de tus manos temblorosas y los nervios latentes de esa primera vez.

Cierras los ojos, sientes como ella se mueve inquieta por la expectación de que continúes el acto. Te introduces levemente.

Ella te acaricia, besa, te hace saber los que siente con el armonioso compás de su voz.

Inicias el vaivén desesperante entre besos y susurros de amor, entre sus caricias y su armoniosa voz.

Te enloqueces, sientes que ella se envuelve en tu frenesí y después del inusitado clímax.

Le sonríes al mirarla… no podía ser real todo aquello. Era demasiado brumoso y feliz… y por horrores del destino aprendiste que las cosas en la vida no son así de felices.

**—Pero quiero creerlo… **

**— ¿El qué? —**susurra Anna mientras le besas la mejilla y escondes lo que pensaste en una sonrisa tranquila.

Ya no tienen quince años, ¿Será eso una ventaja?

….……………

Caminaban juntos de la mano, apenas divisando la casa de playa.

Se miran el uno al otro, compartiendo una sonrisa de complicidad, aunque, no es que realmente hubiera un plan o una fechoría… sólo estaban manchados por los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Se sentían como aquel par de niños que pecaron al amarse de esa manera… y se sentían muy bien aunque había sido pecado.

Ven a Hana quien con su la felicidad en el rostro, corre hacia ustedes con una sonrisa de quien le han dicho que sus deseos se cumplieron.

Los abraza profundamente.

**—Bienvenidos —**susurra tierno.

Caminan los tres, rumbo a la casa, le toman la mano a Hana quien está en medio.

Es por fin como debía de ser…

Por fin eran una familia…

Notas del autor:

Fiú o-ó como que me quería deshacer de este fic xDDD nya… pus eso es todo… muy cutre… más bien es un capítulo de relleno ishh no me gustó nada

u.u

acht xDDDD estoy chocho ya… trato de terminar mis fics pero bueeno

La universidad es como una esponja o_o absorbe el tiempo xDDD ach ach

Nos seguimos viendo en los demás fics

*Anuncio!!!!

Próximamente el fic "Diario de una prostituta" *O* por nOn miiiii xDDD

Ciao

Y que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!!!!! (ama y señora de esa frase, todos los derechos reservados desde la publicación del primer fic òOó xDDD, lo digo porque me llegaron chismes xD)


End file.
